


Only Human

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bondage, Class Issues, Dark, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Slavery, Urination, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Before the Heat House, before Blake and Kali, Yang lived life as a human under the yoke of her faunus masters. Condemned to a harsh life in the dust mines, Yang was sure life couldn't get much worse. At least until her little sister came down with a deadly illness, one that required expensive medicine only available in the capital. With few options for a slave in the mines, Yang is offered an opportunity to escape it all and save Ruby at the same time. All she has to do? Sacrifice everything and anything in the Menagerie Heat Houses.But can one woman survive in an environment designed to break you? A dark tale of a young woman and the lengths she will go to for the sister she loves.Prequel to "A Visit to the Heat House".Commissioned multi-chapter (5) work by "D".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned 5-chapter work by "D" who wished to create a prequel or "gaiden" for the Heat House series. This is a far darker tale of life for Yang before she was taken from the Heat Houses by Blake and Kali. Expect the tags to be updated as more sex acts are brought in. This story contains dark themes.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby coughed and hacked painfully.

“Shh. It’s okay,” Yang whispered, rubbing her sister’s back. “Get it out. It’ll be okay.” She continued to rub and pat Ruby’s back as she struggled to clear her lungs in loud, painful motions. Each shook the small girl’s body, bending it double over a fist clutched before her mouth.

“S-Sorry,” Ruby wheezed.

“Nothing to be sorry about, sis. Just get it out.” Smiling like any good sister should. “There, there,” Yang whispered. “It’ll be okay.”

It wouldn’t be, Yang knew.

Ruby was sick.

Dying.

The mines were no place for a girl her age, or anyone at all. Dust was required both to run the cities and to arm the faunus that kept the Grimm away, but the work was hard, heavy and in the worst of conditions. Their father had passed long ago. Lung rot, or so they said. He’d passed away in his sleep, as peaceful a death as any in the mines could experience.

Towards the end, he began to cough as well. And just like with Ruby, he assured his worried daughters that everything was okay.

It hadn’t been then, and it wouldn’t be now.

It was the conditions in the mines that made things worse. Dust itself wasn’t toxic, but all the gas, debris and other dust – normal dust – could play havoc with the lungs. That was to say nothing of accidents, cave-ins and mine collapses that cost the lives of so many every single year. No one wanted that to happen and it wasn’t as if the faunus were negligent with their charges. It was just a fact of life working in the mines.

Ruby had never known any different. Unlike Yang, who had known a degree of freedom when their family hadn’t yet been taken. History was uncertain, especially now that the faunus ruled. There had been the faunus war around eighty years ago, which the faunus had won. That was before Yang’s time and she’d not known much about it other than what mom and dad told her. It was a war between the races, the faunus won, but they were betrayed and handed a pyrrhic victory in which they were treat like second class citizens, abused and used as cheap labour, branded like cattle in some cases.

Humanity had forgotten who had won the last war, it seemed, and the faunus had slowly started to remember. And to hate.

The second war was not so much a war as a massacre. Bioweapons, Yang had been told. Gas attacks on the main population centres, with Atlas hit the worst. With the greatest military in Remnant down, the faunus had galvanised and taken control, sweeping across the rest of Remnant and winning what had been termed the second great faunus war.

But this time, the faunus had learned. They knew better than to let humans be involved in the terms of the peace treaty or involved in any decision making at all. Humans had become second-class citizens. Or, in many cases, not citizens at all. It was no different to what they’d put the faunus through before, but now the shoe was on the other foot.

Yang hated it. She, Ruby and her family had never mistreated the faunus. They hadn’t even fought in the war. Not that it mattered when they’d been found and taken to the mines. Many of the faunus didn’t care to think which humans had been kind or not. Their species had been abused and mistreated so long that they just thought it better if the shoe was on the other foot.

The only solace was that Summer hadn’t been forced to witness it, having fallen to the Grimm before that time came. That left her as a young child and Ruby as one even younger, working to move small rocks and carry food to hungry miners.

Then, at the age of fourteen, to work in the mines properly. Safer work at first but work that increased in danger as the older miners – if one could call forty old – died of disease, accidents or just despair.

“Y-Yang…?”

“Yeah, sis?” Yang smiled for Ruby’s sake.

“Can you read me a bed time story again?”

“Of course!” Yang shuffled Ruby back under the covers and picked one of the tattered books up off the shelf. Their room was a small thing in a dank hut set aside the perimeter wall. It was only just big enough for the two of them, with their beds less than two feet apart and pinned against the walls. Their belongings were limited to their clothing, boots and a few old books Yang had carried with them when the faunus came for them.

There was nothing else to remind them of better times. Of Patch and mom and dad and home. Sometimes, Yang wondered if Ruby even remembered them. She would have only been five or six at the time, so she might not have remembered a life before slavery. She wasn’t sure if that was a kindness or not. Either way, the story books had become a refuge for Ruby from the harsh reality they now lived in.

Even if Yang had to be the one to read them to her. Ruby had never been taught. Never been given the chance to learn anything that wasn’t useful for moving rocks and rubble. Given how sick she was, it didn’t look like she would ever get the chance.

Yang wiped a tear from her eye quickly and opened the book to the first page.

“Once upon a time, there was a lonely woman in a lonely tower…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pushing out of their little hovel, Yang ran a dirty hand over her face and let the first tears fall freely, out of her sister’s sight and in a place where it wouldn’t frighten her. In the years since coming here, Yang had gotten used to feeling helpless, but this was the first time she’d ever considered that she might well and truly be alone. Ruby was the last thing she had left.

“Is she not getting better?” Becky, an old friend of Yang’s, asked. Becky was an older prisoner around twenty-five years old with rotten teeth and a broken nose. Hygiene wasn’t in high supply at the mines.

“No… I… I don’t know what to do. If Ruby dies…”

“Don’t act like that. Keep up hope. Not everyone dies from this.”

“Dad did, and Ruby isn’t as strong or as healthy as he was.” Ruby was pale, weak and often sickly. The limited medical supplies at the mine hadn’t been able to do much for her. They were more designed for injuries like broken bones, cuts and sprains. “The doctor says it can be treated, but the medicine is expensive. He… He didn’t say it, but I know it’s not coming.”

“He refused?”

“He said he’d ask the forewoman if they could order it for her, but I know it’ll be rejected.” Yang’s hands clenched and she fought back the desire to scream. “Ruby’s too small to be of use in the mines. They’re not going to waste medicine keeping her alive when they wouldn’t even do it for dad. They don’t give a shit about us.”

Becky knew it. She placed a hand on Yang’s shoulder but said nothing.

“I can’t lose Ruby. I won’t. I promised dad I’d look after her before he died. I’m not going back on that.”

“What can you do? Not like you’d be the first to suggest fighting back – or the first to be whipped for it. You know how it goes, Yang. Three strikes. You’ve already had one last time you beat someone for taking a birch strip to Ruby. You get three and they’ll throw you to the Grimm.”

“Tch.” Yang spat on the floor. “Twenty lashes was worth it to see that bastard with a broken arm.”

“Getting killed isn’t going to help Ruby.”

“Not much is,” Yang muttered. Nothing short of reaching one of the main cities where medicine would be cheaper, and then somehow not only earning enough money to afford it but convincing a faunus doctor to treat them in the first place. Any one of those things would have been hard enough, but all together, it was impossible.

Another miner appeared, a young man called Sage. He sat down on an upturned mining bucket and tossed a stale piece of bread Yang’s way. He then drew out a pot of black tar.

“Again?” Yang hissed.

“Heard rumours they’re coming tomorrow.” He held the little tub out. “Blacken your teeth and gums. Doesn’t matter how pretty you are if you look like your jaw is rotting out. They’ll not want anything to do with you.”

Yang and Becky reached for it at the same time, and Yang let her friend take it first and begin to rub the tar onto her teeth and gums. It was one of the few defences they had against being chosen for a fate altogether worse than the mines.

The Heat Houses.

Yang had only ever heard of them in whispered rumour. Not unexpected since she’d never really left the mining camp. That said, she’d seen the pretty boys and girls be selected and taken away in cages and heard terrible things of what happened to them. Humans were always used by faunus. Either in the mines, the farms, construction or, if you were really unlucky, in the Heat Houses. A place where you existed for carnal entertainment.

With a full figure, bountiful breasts, golden hair and exotic purple eyes, Yang had been inspected plenty of times for the Heat Houses but saved time and time again because of her age. The faunus had strict laws even for humans, and age was among them. They couldn’t take anyone who wasn’t sixteen or over. Every time before, those scouting the miners had been disappointed to hear she was underage. Now, a year from the last visit, Yang was sixteen and sure to be chosen.

Unless, of course, she took steps to make herself less desirable.

“I’ll help you wash some muck into your mane later,” Becky said. As someone older than Yang, she was more experienced at dodging the selection. “Dig your nails in the dirt, make sure they’re nice and filthy. Don’t try and overdo it though. You start frothing at the mouth and acting like you’re diseased and they’ll catch on. Keep it simple. Subtle.” Her piece said, Becky handed the pot of tar over to Yang.

Yang stared down on it.

“It’s not too bad,” Becky said, misreading her hesitation. “Tastes a bit weird, but it’s safe to use. Mostly sugar and a few other things. It’ll rot your teeth for real if you leave it on forever, but a single night won’t kill you.”

“It’s not that…” Yang bit her lip. “The Heat Houses. They’re in the city, right?”

Sage shrugged. “Sure. Not like they’re going to be in the middle of nowhere. I hear this one is from Menagerie. Why-?” His eyes widened. “No. Yang, no, you cannot be serious.”

“What?” Becky asked. “What is it?”

“They’ve got to keep those in the Heat House healthy. It’s not like in the mines where a few things can be let go. If you’re sick or injured, no faunus in their right mind is going to want to lay with you. They’d give me medicine if I was sick…”

Becky caught on. “Yang, this is a bad idea…”

“So is letting Ruby die,” Yang snapped. “I won’t accept it. I can’t! If… If Ruby dies, then I don’t want to keep on living anyway. If I have a chance to keep her alive, even doing this, isn’t it worth it?”

“Considering all I’ve heard about the Heat Houses, no,” Sage said.

“And what have you heard? What have any of us heard? Rumours, Sage. Nothing but rumours.”

“Not hard to figure out what goes on in a fucking _Heat House_ , Yang! They’re not picking the young and attractive ones to stand around stamping tickets, are they? It’s in the name. They’re there to be fucked. Fucked and used by the faunus. At least here, you get to die clean.”

“And what if I don’t want to die at all? What if I don’t want Ruby to die?”

“Then… I…” Sage shook his head and stood. “Your choice, Yang. Just… I’m warning you. The things I’ve heard aren’t nice, and they’re not all second-hand rumour. Some of the faunus will talk to us if we try. I’ve asked a few of the guards and they can be pretty blunt about the shit that goes on in those places. It’s not a place someone willingly accepts being sent to.”

“I’m not doing this willingly, Sage. I’m doing it for Ruby.”

“Ruby is fourteen,” Becky said. “They’ll never take her.”

“They will if I make it contingent on taking me.”

“You think they’ll accept that?”

“I’ll not give them a choice.”

“And Ruby?” Becky asked. “What happens in two years’ time when she’s of age and they want to put her to work there? Are you going to sit back and let them use her like that? Let them use your little sister like a piece of meat?”

Yang’s eyes filled with tears. “At least she’ll be alive in two years’ time…”

There was nothing Becky or Sage could say.

Yang returned to her hovel leaving the tar behind and fell to her knees beside Ruby’s bed, careful not to wake the little girl. Ruby’s breathing was uneven and hoarse, raspy even in her sleep, and her face had a little sheen of sweat across it.

She wasn’t going to survive without medicine. Ruby would die, and then she would be all alone in this horrible world. “Ruby,” she whispered. “What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make this decision for you?”

In her sleep, Ruby coughed and spluttered weakly.

Yang’s hands gripped the ratty sheets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tomorrow morning, before work and food, they were ushered out into the main courtyard of the mining camp and told to stand in lines. Men on one side and women on the other. Someone sought to pull Ruby away as being too young, but decided it wasn’t worth the hassle when Yang shot them a furious glare.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked hoarsely.

“Something big, Ruby. Do you trust me?”

Looking up, her little sister nodded without hesitation.

“I really need you to trust me on this, Ruby. It’s… It’s not something either of us should want, but it’s the only way I can keep you safe. Even if you hate me for it, I want you to know I’m doing this for you. Because I love you.”

“I love you too. And I’d never hate you…”

“You promise?”

“Mhm.” Ruby nodded. “As long as I’ve got you, I’ll be happy.”

Yang hoped so. She really did…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sienna hopped down off the wagon and cracked her neck. The guards came down around her, six in total and six more than was really required. She could more than look after herself. In reality, they were there to do most of the heavy lifting. Such was the benefit of having employees.

“Not sure why we’re coming out here,” one grumbled. “Mines never produce good stock.”

Laughing, Sienna slapped his chest. “Not good _female_ stock, I’ll admit, but us women prefer men with a bit of muscle.” She looked him up and down. “Something you could do to keep in mind.”

The others laughed at his misfortune, as did he after a moment of shock.

“We’re after men, then?”

“Anything that catches our eye, but mostly men, yes. It’s a cold day in Vacuo when you come across a pretty girl in a place like this. Enough chattering. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner you lazy idiots can get back home and stop whining in my ear.”

“Yes Sienna!”

“On it!”

Marching up to the open gates, Sienna was pleased to see that the forewoman had heeded the news of her arrival and had the humans set up and in position. It was a motley and messy bunch on both accounts. Sienna wasn’t born yesterday and knew they’d done that on purpose, working themselves up to look worse and avoid her. She rolled her eyes. It was incredible what a little cleaning and makeup could do, and Sienna had become adept at seeing the profit in her stock.

The forewoman, a tall bear faunus, approached with an ugly smile. “Sienna.”

“Amanda,” she returned with a nod. They’d fought together in the war and Amanda had more than a few scars to show for it. “Good of you to let us look over your stock. Any stand outs among them?”

“One or two of the men. A boy called Sage especially. Dark skin, tall and muscled. A real treat.”

“He of age?”

“This year.”

“Hm.” Sienna glanced over the crowd and easily found the tall, black man. He looked strong and powerful. Desirable traits. His attempts to stay out of view didn’t help him much, not with how distinctive he looked. “Not a bad eye, Amanda. Let me guess, you’ve had yours on him already?”

“I won’t deny it. Body like that is wasted breaking rocks. I’ve been thinking of breaking him in myself, but if you take him… well, I can always come and pay to have a go. And profit from the deal.”

“You certainly can.” Sienna looked once again, judging the man’s stance. “I’ll take him. If he proves healthy. How about the-”

“Boss!” one of her guards rasped.

“Forgive me, Amanda.” Turning and rolling her eyes, Sienna asked, “What?”

“Look!”

Sienna followed the man’s hand over to the female side of the corral, where her attention was quickly caught by hair spun like gold. In a world where everyone’s hair was messy and matted, either through design or accident, this head of golden blonde stood out with a clear sheen. Long and flowing down the girl’s back, it framed and fell over a full and pretty face with rosy cheeks and bright red lips.

From a distance, it was hard to see much, but the girl looked full and developed with an impressive bust and curves just beginning to show. Much of her was covered by another, much smaller, girl which she held in front of her protectively. Out of everything, it was just how clean she was that made her stand out. Where everyone else had dirtied up to try and fool them, this one had not. She’d scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair and even torn her brown burlap shirt to expose the tops of her creamy breasts.

This girl wanted to be seen – and more than that, she was staring directly at Sienna.

“Who is that?” Sienna demanded.

“Hm? Oh, Yang. Beautiful girl but a real handful. On her first strike and bound for her second with the way she’s going. Father died a few years back and she’s been trouble ever since. Bitch works hard and carried her weight, but her sister doesn’t. Complete waste of space.”

Pushing away from Amanda, Sienna ushered her guards to follow as she approached the women’s side. She ignored the others that shied and back away, seeking to avoid being chosen, and instead focused on the blonde who stood her ground defiantly. The girl in front of her, confused nervous and apparently sickly, went ignored.

Purple eyes, Sienna noted. Exotic.

Valuable.

The guards were struck by her beauty. Sienna was less so, having made a career of finding the most attractive men and women for her Heat House, but she still saw the value in it. Every person had an intrinsic value and cost. Profit to be made. Someone like this could be worth a lot of lien.

The attitude could play into that for better or for worse. Some would find her defiance a problem. Others might enjoy the chance to break her. There was a customer for everything if you looked close enough, and this girl, this girl was worth more than a pointless death in the mines.

Stopping before her, Sienna placed her hands on her hips and looked the girl up and down.

Large breasts, slim figure, curves developing. The hair was long and wild, but it suited her. Made her look wild and untameable. Sienna snorted at the thought. Everyone could be tamed sooner or later, but it might be a feature of the girl.

The girl didn’t back away as Sienna came close.

“A brave one, hm?”

“I’ve nothing to hide from,” the girl said.

“Mouthy, too. You’re to speak when invited to. Don’t forget that.” Sienna refrained from slapping her for a first offence, especially when the girl wasn’t hers to abuse. Yet. “Open your mouth.”

The girl did so.

Hm. Good teeth. Clean. No obvious cavities and clean gums.

“Tongue,” Sienna ordered, catching it between her finger and thumb when the girl extended it. “Hm. Not bad at all. Sandra. What say you?”

Sandra was not one of her guards, but rather the doctor of the Heat House, professionally trained to look over and maintain the health of Sienna’s stock. She was a short woman with long brown hair, two fox ears and a kind smile.

“She looks healthy.” Sandra looked the girl up and down and hummed. “Good posture. Strong bones. A little thin, but nothing some proper meals won’t solve. Her skin is surprisingly healthy for someone who works in the mines.”

“She passes, then?”

“Oh, I’d say so. Definitely.”

Healthy, beautiful and apparently willing. It was almost too good to be true.

“I’ll take her. How much?”

It was not Amanda who answered. “You’ll take _us_ ,” the girl said.

Sienna turned back. “Excuse me?”

“We’re a pair,” the girl said, speaking as if she thought herself an equal. “My sister, Ruby. You have to agree to take her as well. She needs medicine. If you’ll take her and treat her, I’ll go with you to the Heat Houses.”

Sienna looked down on the other girl. Small, pale, fragile features. She was cute enough, but obviously sick, not to mention underage. “No.”

“Then I’m not going.”

“You seem to think you have a choice in the matter, girl.”

“I do.” Without warning, the girl brought a sharp rock up from behind her sister’s back. The guard flinched back and reached for weapons, but Sienna was unimpressed. If the girl tried anything, she could disarm her with ease.

She was only faintly surprised when the rock came up to her own throat.

“If you don’t take us both, I’ll kill myself.”

A murmur spread throughout the crowd, both the faunus and human sides of it. The girl was serious, that much Sienna knew, but the prospect of a dead human didn’t bother her much. Defiance was cute, in moderation, but this kind of behaviour had a tendency to come back again and again. They took healthy humans to the Heat Houses. That included mentally healthy.

Nothing turned a client off like their chosen servant suffering a mental breakdown, or worse, committing suicide.

“Then kill yourself or stay here,” Sienna said, turning away. “I care not.”

Sandra stopped her. “Sienna,” she whispered. “Merchandise like that doesn’t come around twice. Think of the profit we could make off her.”

Sandra wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was, and she knew the girl could hear. “Profit has to be weighed against cost. The girl isn’t a day over fifteen. More likely fourteen. That’s two years feeding and looking after a brat that can’t even work. I’m not about to break the law and give Ghira even _more_ reason to look down on me. The bastard’s been trying to close me down for years now.”

“The younger one doesn’t look like she eats much though, and she’ll grow up to be a looker in her own right. Think of it more as an investment. In the meantime, she could do little chores. Maybe help me in the medical office.”

Sienna stared at the doctor. “You seem unusually invested.”

Sandra flushed a little but held her ground.

She wasn’t wrong. The girl – both of them – could be profitable in time. And if they had the younger one as collateral, it might help the older settle in. Or at least make her more compliant. With a sigh, Sienna turned again and marched to the two, this time focused on the younger girl.

“Open your mouth.”

The little girl shrunk back.

“Do it, Ruby,” the older one urged. “Trust me.”

The girl, Ruby apparently, uncertainly opened her mouth for Sienna to look into. Clean teeth, smooth lips. Everything _looked_ alright.

“Sandra?”

“Can’t see anything wrong, ma’am.” Sandra looked to the blonde beauty. “You said she’s sick?”

“Some kind of lung disease. They call it miner’s rot…”

“I’ve heard of it. It’s not _too_ expensive to treat.”

Sienna caught it. “Numbers, Sandra. Numbers.”

“About ten thousand in all. That’s for treatment spread over a couple of months.”

“Chances of survival?”

“Close to one hundred per cent. It’s a fairly common illness.”

“Side-effects?”

“She might not grow as tall as she could and she might never be the fittest, but if you don’t ask her to run a marathon, she should be fine. It doesn’t really affect the skin or her health. She’s that pale naturally and she’s only frail because it’s affecting her.” Knowing what she wanted, Sandra added, “It can’t be passed on. It’s caused by the conditions you’re in and it’s not contagious.”

“Hm.” Sienna considered the girl. Pale skin, if healthy, could be quite alluring. Small and unlikely to grow much taller, but with quite nice breasts for her height. She would have inspected those closer but refused to cross that line with a child. Still, in two years’ time she wouldn’t be a child. The eyes were also interesting. A bright silver.

Silver and purple between them. Unique and interesting.

It would be money wasted to look after the brat, but the older one might be worth it, and if the younger paid off the loss later, it would just be an investment. The lien wouldn’t go to waste, and there were those who would love the idea of breaking in a pair of sisters at the same time.

Really, the only reason she was hesitating at all was because she didn’t like the idea of being pushed into a corner by merchandise. It suggested weakness and gave them the wrong idea. Well, it wouldn’t be too hard to cut that off early.

“We’ll take them.”

“Take us where?” Sienna heard the younger one ask. “Where are they taking us, Yang?”

“To a better place, Ruby. To… To a better place…”

Sienna laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took almost two hours for everything to be arranged. First, the guards of the woman obviously in charge took them aside and searched them for weapons, and then Sienna spent time looking over the rest of the girls and the men, before she moved to negotiate with their previous owner.

Yang’s sharpened rock was taken away from her and the men made no motion to hide their desire as they searched her breasts, legs and also between them, running their hands up right against her crotch. Yang’s heart beat faster as all the horror stories from Sage came hurtling back, but she didn’t dare show her fear for Ruby’s sake.

Thankfully, her sister was spared it. The one called Sandra, a dog faunus, gave her a quick pat-down but kept her hands from anywhere they shouldn’t stray. He also held onto her so that she wouldn’t come rushing over to Yang and get in trouble.

Ruby looked nervous. Frightened.

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Yang called, smiling past the man’s hand grasping and squeezing her ass cheeks together, and another who was rubbing her stomach, pulling her top up. “It’s okay, see? They’re not hurting me. J-Just looking for weapons.”

“That’s right,” one of the faunus laughed, pinching her behind. “No need to panic, eh? We’ll all be _good_ friends soon enough. Especially when you’re a year or two older.”

“Friends…?”

Yang felt sick.

“The best of friends,” the man said lecherously.

“Looks like the boss managed a deal,” Sandra said, interrupting and nodding toward where their new owner was speaking to the forewoman. That old bitch had always been cruel, both to Yang and to Ruby, and looked pleased to be rid of both of them.

“I did,” Sienna said, returning and ignoring Yang entirely. “Amanda wanted premium for the blonde, but the little one is less than worthless. Tried to pass her off as equal value. Ha! I’m doing Amanda a favour taking her away. What is a sick worker to a mining camp? I threatened to take our money and go.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat. “Did yo-”

“Silence!” the woman snapped. “Merchandise is to be seen and touched, not heard.” In answer to the question, she nodded to the side. “Get them loaded up. Let them stay together – and get the brat something for that cough before I lose my mind.”

Ruby rushed back over to Yang once she was released and the two of them were taken to what seemed to be wrought iron cages built into the back of a flatbed truck. “M-My books…” Ruby whispered.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Yang promised, knowing she’d never be able to.

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah. And I know them off by heart, so I can still tell you bedtime stories.” Smiling to try and show Ruby it was okay, Yang drew her sister up the ramp and into one of the cages. They weren’t cramped thankfully, and both were able to sit down in relative comfort. The cage doors were closed and locked behind them, a thick iron bolt pushed through and then padlocked. A sheet was then thrown over and strapped down, leaving them not in darkness, but with the light blocked out.

“Yang? What’s happening?”

“They’re just taking us to our new home. It’s okay.”

“Why are they covering us?”

“So the wind doesn’t make us cold when they’re driving, silly.”

“Oh. Okay.” Ruby accepted that easily enough, which was fortunate. It probably was one of the reasons – the bars offering no protection when the vehicle would be moving at full speed – but Yang knew it was also to prevent them from knowing where they were going or being able to take any chance of escape.

They were prisoners now. Slaves.

They’d always been that, but at least in the mining camps there was a degree of autonomy. They could do what they wanted so long as they worked the required hours, didn’t cause trouble and stayed within the compound. Where they were going, Yang knew there would be none of that.

But it was all for Ruby’s sake.

Holding her sister tighter against her as the engines started and the truck began to move, Yang reminded herself of that repeatedly. Whatever happened to her, whatever was in store, it would be worth it so long as Ruby was there with her.

_I won’t let her die like you did, Dad. I’ll do whatever I must to keep her safe._

The truck rumbled on for a while with Ruby and Yang in the dim light inside, Yang telling stories that her father had told her to keep Ruby distracted, both from questions of where they were headed and the fitful whimpers of someone in a cage nearby who wasn’t quite so willing to go to the Heat Houses.

At one point, Yang tugged the cloth back a little, risking punishment, to let Ruby see the world outside that they were being driven through. Ruby’s face pushed against the bars as she watched the forest give way to long, empty plains.

“Wow! Look at all the flowers. Yang, look!”

Yang smiled sadly, stroking her sister’s hair. “I see them.” Summer once cultivated a flower patch that Yang had played in as a child. Ruby had sat in it too, but obviously couldn’t remember them. Or that she’d once been a free girl at all. “I see them. They’re beautiful. Hey. Do you want to play I spy?”

“Yeah! I spy with my little eye…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Get them down! Gently now. Gentle.” The cage lurched. “I said gentle. Fuck’s sake, man! If you brain any of them, Sienna will have our hides.”

“We’re okay,” Yang grumbled through the tarp, laid against the bars with Ruby clutched to her chest, caught before she could impact the bars.

“Good,” the faunus replied, too relieved to be angry at her for speaking out of turn. “Now, set them down in the middle of the camp. They’re gonna need a chance to stretch their legs and take a piss. I ain’t gonna be the one walking them.”

Walking them. Like dogs. Yang resisted the urge to snap back at them.

The cages were settled down a few moments later and the tarps were pulled back, showing that they’d stopped in what appeared to be a clearing off the side of the road. Tents had been set up, with a larger one set aside. No doubt for Sienna. The others were smaller and built roughly in a circle around a stove where a large pot of something was already bubbling.

Of Sienna, there was no sign, but the faunus Yang recognised as Sandra came up and opened their cage door, ushering them out. They were still surrounded by faunus, all of them armed – probably with tranquilisers – so there was no point trying to run.

“I won’t be able to get your sister any proper medication until we get back to Menagerie, but I have some painkillers on me. Basic first aid stuff. It should help her deal with the discomfort.” She offered over two white pills, along with an opened metallic flask of water. At her suspicious look, the woman revealed an opened bottle of simple pain relief medicine. “It’s legitimate,” she said. “Sienna wouldn’t have paid what she did for the girl just to kill her now. Laws exist to prevent that.”

“But not to protect us from anything else.”

“Hey. You _chose_ this,” the faunus reminded her. She gave the pills to Ruby. “Take them. They’ll help until I can give you something better. That, at least, won’t come in pill form.”

Ruby pulled a face.

“Ruby…” Yang warned. “It’s to make you feel better.”

“Okay.” Obediently, Ruby swallowed the pills and took a long drink, shivering a moment later. “Ugh. That was horrible…”

“Probably better than coughing out a lung,” Sandra said, taking the flask back. “You’ll be taken out of camp to relieve yourselves. One at a time, so we know you won’t make a run for it.”

Yang bit her lip. “Can you… Could you be the one to take Ruby?”

Sandra’s face softened a fraction. “Sure. I’ve got a little sister myself, so I know what it’s like.”

She didn’t, not even close, but Yang nodded anyway.

The man who took her was burly and had a scraggly beard, and he made no effort to pretend he wasn’t watching her pull down her trousers and pants and crouch in the bushes. Yang tried to ignore him and the heat creeping up her neck as she did her business. As they walked back, he slapped her ass, earning a hiss from her.

Sienna, outside of her tent, caught it. “No,” she snapped, pointing in their direction. At Yang. “None of that. If you’re to serve in _my_ Heat House, you won’t snap back at your betters. Am I understood?”

Betters?

Yang scowled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Impudent. Don’t think I was born yesterday. I can _see_ your defiance…” Sienna clucked her tongue and gripped Yang’s top, dragging her in close. “Remember that your actions reflect on your sister, _girl._ You’re not a person here. You’re not an equal. You are a tool. An object. You shall be kept around so long as you prove useful but test me and I shall be rid of you.” Pushing Yang back, Sienna looked meaningfully over in Ruby’s direction. “And I’ll be rid of anyone else who is useless, too.”

Her entire body shook with anger.

“Am I understood?” Sienna asked again.

Reluctantly, Yang bowed her head. “Yes, Sienna. I understand…”

“Good. And call me mistress, here and in the Heat House. That is my title. I won’t punish you this one time for not knowing it but forget again and I shall. Say it.”

“Mistress. I won’t forget, mistress.”

Nodding, and apparently satisfied, Sienna turned and pushed back into her tent, saying something to someone within that Yang didn’t hear. She was taken back to the others who had been chosen, another woman she recognised, older but homely enough, and two boys. Sage had managed to escape selection. Yang had no idea how.

Some bowls of food were provided to them, and for once in her life Yang found herself excited by what she saw. It wasn’t the thin gruel and stale bread served in the camp, but actual meat and vegetables and even spiced. It was taken from the same pot the faunus were eating from, meaning they got the exact same rations! There was even enough to be filling!

“For the younger as well,” the man serving it said, offering her another bowl. “Make sure she eats. Doc Sandra says she needs everything she can get.”

“I – I will. Thank you!”

The faunus seemed to note her surprise. “You’ll get good food and drink at the Heat House. Doesn’t serve Sienna any good to give you anything less. You’ll have enough to stay at peak health, and the finest meat and veg. Don’t expect sweets though, not unless you’re being rewarded. A healthy body is an attractive body.”

Yang’s excitement dimmed. Of course, she was only being given good food to fill out a little and keep her looking her best. It wouldn’t do for her to pass out or look starved if a faunus wanted to fuck her.

By the time Ruby got back, Yang had managed to force her happy smile back on – and it became genuine when Ruby _gushed_ over the meal, literally shaking with pleasure as she tasted the sweet meet and thick broth.

“Don’t rush it,” Yang said, having to restrain herself from doing the same as well. It really was amazing. Enough to remind her of real food with mom and dad. It brought tears to her eyes. “Savour it, Ruby. We’ll always get to eat like this from now on.”

“Really!?” Ruby could hardly believe her. “L-Like this, all the time?”

“Better.” Sandra said, sitting down nearby. Unlike the other faunus, she seemed both friendly and content to talk to them as equals. Considering she was responsible for Ruby’s continued health, Yang was willing to give her a chance. “The Heat House has its own restaurant for the guests, and you’ll get to eat what some of the best chefs in Menagerie have to offer. No expenses spared. This is good, but it’s simple stuff cooked on the road by a mediocre chef at best.”

“Thanks!” the cook yelled over sarcastically.

The other faunus laughed.

Sandra laughed, too, settling down and digging in. “If you want more, let me know. I can’t do much for you, but Ruby needs all her strength, so I might be able to get her another bowl.”

As if that were permission, Ruby slurped the whole bowl down and looked to her with wide, pleading eyes.

Sandra rolled her eyes.

Yang sniggered.

“Take mine,” she said, handing it over. “I’ll go grab another.” He stood and made his way back to the pot, leaving Ruby to dive into the remainder of her meal. Or his.

“She’s nice,” she said between bites.

“I guess.” Hard to say if she was nice because he was, or just because she was paid to be. “Not every faunus will be a bastard, I guess.” Just most. “You should still eat a little slower though, or you’ll make yourself sick.”

“It’s so good though!”

Laughing around a mouthful of soft and squishy bread, Yang said, “I know.”

Their meal was interrupted as another faunus came up. “Sienna wants to speak with you,” he said, nodding to Yang and then to Sienna’s tent. “Inside.”

Yang’s stomach dropped. Had she done something wrong already? “N-Now?”

“Hn.” He nodded.

“I’ll look after your sister,” Sandra promised.

Ruby looked nervous.

“It’s okay,” Yang said, rubbing her head. “I’ll be back later. Sandra will look after you.”

Though she didn’t look any better, Ruby tried for a brave face and a braver nod. “Yep. I’ll be okay.”

Putting her bowl down, Yang allowed the man to pull her up and tug her towards the tent. He wasn’t kind about it and let his hand stray to her ass as he gave her a push inside, the tent flap falling shut behind him.

The tent was large enough to stand in without touching the ceiling, though it didn’t go much further up. Off to one side lay a table with two plastic foldable chairs beside it, and a rug had been thrown down over the grass. Sienna sat on a collection of cushions laid out over a single bed that looked to fold away into a seat. Kind of a hammock stretched across metal bars, with cushions and a blanket thrown over it for good measure.

Sienna was drinking from a bottle of red wine, watching her with sharp eyes.

Yang licked her lips nervously and looked to the floor. For now, she had to play along. For Ruby’s sake. “Have I done anything to displease you, mistress?”

“You’re learning.” Sienna placed the bottle down on the table with a soft click. “That’s good. I hate having to repeat myself and you struck me as one who likes to test her boundaries. Amanda warned me as such.”

She stepped up and paced around Yang, looking her up and down.

“Silence? Hm. A faster learner than I expected.” Sienna’s hand trailed over Yang’s shoulder, brushing some hair away from her neck. “It’s a good attitude to have in our business. The nail that stands out gets hammered down, and I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what kind of _hammering_ you’re likely to face. Be polite, silent and compliant and we’ll have no reason to _make_ you be.” Sienna gripped her chin and pulled her face towards hers. “Am I understood?”

“Yesh,” Yang mumbled.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, mistress…”

“Good.” Letting go, Sienna padded over to her bed and sat down. Her hands reached down and unbuckled her pants, which she pushed down her long and toned legs, revealing dark stripes across her already dark skin.

She was undressing. Yang’s pulse raced. Her eyes slipped towards the exist.

“It’s my responsibility to ensure the safety of our clients,” Sienna said. “Defiance can be a selling point, but it’s bad for business if you act out or cause trouble. I’ll be testing you myself before I think to let you loose on some poor unsuspecting faunus.”

Sienna drew her black panties aside, revealing a pink slit with a small patch of hair above.

“Kneel.”

Yang stared at the other woman’s crotch, shaking like a leaf.

“KNEEL!” Sienna roared.

Her legs hit the rug, face flashing between pale as snow and red as a cherry at a fast rate. She’d expected this. She’d thought she was prepared. But the thought of doing anything to this woman, of going down on her. Yang’s stomach was flipping, and she could barely move.

“Come here.” Sienna said, making it a clear order by crooking her finger. “On your knees.”

Afraid of what might happen to her or Ruby if she resisted, Yang made her way over, crawling with her face down, eyes wide and breath escaping in sharp gasps. This… This was really happening. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

She had only just reached Sienna’s open knees when a hand fisted in her hair, gripping it cruelly and pulling her head up. Sienna wore a proud smile as she looked down on her, uncaring for the pain Yang felt.

“That’s a better look for you than the defiance I saw before. You humans need to learn your place and I’ll be the one to teach it to you. Do you understand, _pet_?”

“P-Pet…!?”

Sienna’s face twisted. It was the only warning Yang received before a stinging slap across her cheek had her crying out. “Do not question me!”

“Y-Yes, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.”

All for Ruby. This was all for Ruby. It was all for Ruby’s sake.

Yang’s face was pulled before Sienna’s sex. “Lick me.”

Cautiously, Yang stuck out her tongue, pulling a horrible face as she touched it against Sienna’s folds.

Her head was _dragged_ into the woman’s snatch a second later, squashed up against the flesh and driven inside by a hand on the back of her head. Yang struggled to breathe and pushed away, falling back on the floor and crawling out of reach.

“I can’t!” she cried and babbled. “I can’t! I can’t! I can’t!”

“Get back here, pet,” Sienna snapped.

“No!” Yang stood and shook her head. “I’m not a pet and… and I’m not _your_ pet. I – I won’t do this…” Yang turned to run.

“Step outside this tent and you and your sister will never see civilisation.”

Yang froze. Her entire world closed in on her.

“Do you think I’ll just let you go?” Sienna asked, standing behind her. “I’ve paid good money for you. For the _two_ of you, and only your sister on the promise that _you_ would behave. Prove yourself worthless now and I won’t bother turning around to send you back to the mines. I’m on a schedule here. Instead, I’ll tell the men to have their fill of you _both_ and then leave you trapped in a cage for the first Grimm to come across and kill.”

Yang was shaking. “You can’t…”

“Can’t I? Who is going to stop me out here? Who is going to fight for your protection?”

The faunus outside? Sandra? The other slaves? The miners who wouldn’t even know what happened to them? The people of Menagerie, who would not know a thing other than that Sienna had come back with less slaves than expected?

No one would care. No one would bat an eye.

Yang’s head fell and her body shook.

“Come here,” Sienna said.

Yang obeyed, eyes on the ground.

“Kneel.”

Yang knelt.

Sienna spread her legs and gestured to her hot snatch. “Service me, _pet_. And do a good job or I won’t be so merciful the next time. Your actions are your sister’s actions. Remember that. You’ll be working to cover both your own costs, and hers.”

Eyes and face burning, Yang shifted a little closer to the dark-skinned woman, swallowing as she knelt between her legs, looking at that expanse of pink flesh parted in the centre. It was hardly the first woman she’d seen naked, but never – never – had Yang been asked to go down on one.

A hand fisted in her hair.

Sienna glared down on her. The message was clear.

Closing her eyes, Yang leaned in, extended her tongue and ran it up Sienna’s slit. The fleshy lips of her vulva parted, and Sienna pushed her face in deeper, forcing her nose in against her clit and Yang’s tongue directly into her hot cunt.

“You will serve whomever and whoever pays for you,” Sienna said, grinding her cunt into Yang’s face. “You will do so without complaint, without protest and without thought for yourself other than what _you_ can do to please your customer.” Frowning, Sienna slapped her cheek. “Lick me! Don’t just stick your tongue inside and consider it done!”

Fighting past her nausea, Yang began to lick at Sienna’s pussy, lapping at her vulva and also her opening, wincing whenever her tongue slipped inside and tasted the other woman.

“Mmm. Better. This is what you are now, pet. You’re a source of entertainment. Pleasure. Any faunus who wants you has the right to you, provided they pay our fees. You _exist_ for the sole pleasure of the one who rents you for an evening.”

“It doesn’t matter what they ask of you,” she continued, gripping Yang’s head with both hands and forcing it up and down, pressing Yang’s nose so deep into her snatch she could barely breathe. “If they want your pussy, they take it. If they want your ass, they take it. If they want to choke you unconscious and fuck your body, you’ll let them. Ah. Deeper.” When Yang didn’t obey, Sienna gripped her hair tighter. “Deeper, pet, or I’ll see if your _sister_ can do better!”

Pushing in, Yang stuck her tongue as deep as it would go, tasting Sienna’s body.

“Ah. That’s good. You lick pussy well, but we’ll have to break you into cock, too. Make sure you know how to take it like a proper little slut.” Pushing Yang back, Sienna watched as she choked and gasped, wiping her mouth with one hand. “And we’ll have to break you of that, too. As far as you’re concerned, cock and cunt are the best things you’ve ever tasted. Understood?”

Through teary eyes, Yang nodded. “Yes, mistress.”

“Good. Now stand.”

Yang did so, shaking like a leaf.

“Hands on your head. Good.” Sienna rose and kicked her pants away. Bending onto one knee, Sienna tugged open the strap of Yang’s trousers and tugged them down, exposing her lower half. Her underwear went next. “Hm. Not bad. Not bad at all,” Sienna purred, touching Yang’s slit.

Yang looked up towards the ceiling of the tent, lip trembling.

When Sienna began to work a finger inside her, Yang gasped. “Ah! O-Ow.”

Sienna paused. “How many men have you had at the mines?”

“N-None,” Yang whispered, gasping and panting past the horrible feeling.

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yes…”

Sienna pulled out suddenly and leaned back. She rubbed her wet finger on Yang’s pubic hair and stood. “Certainly tight enough for it. Well, well, well, that’s an interesting development. Maybe you’ll be worth more to me than I first thought.”

Yang fought back the tears but couldn’t quite stop her breasts rising and falling as she struggled for breath. She’d thought herself ready, but she wasn’t. This was all too soon, all too fast and all too real.

“You get a reprieve for now, pet, but only a small one.” Sienna sat back down and ran her finger in a circle. “Take off your top for me. I want to see those titties I paid for.”

Even though she was already naked from the waist down, Yang’s hands hesitated on her top, bunching in the fabric as she shivered. The delay was too much for Sienna, who stood suddenly, grabbed Yang by the collar and dragged her in.

“I’ve been patient with you, pet, but I have limits!” she hissed. “Get that top off now or I _will_ see your sister spit-roasted between the men.”

Yang tore it free and threw it away, standing there completely naked. Her hands moved up to cover herself, but she gave up and let them hang by her side a moment later. Sienna would only punish her if she tried.

Eyes down, she felt the blood rush to her neck and face. Her humiliation was complete.

“Mhm. Nice.” Sienna cupped one breast, squeezed it and then rubbed her thumb over Yang’s nipple, ignoring how Yang bit her bottom lip and tried not to look. “Supple. Perky. Full. Someone is going to enjoy these, I’ll say. You have promise, pet, if you can learn to satisfy a person properly.” Taking Yang by the hair, Sienna led her to the bed. “Lay down on your back.”

Yang did so, too afraid to argue.

“Hands above your head, flat down.” Sienna dragged them into position, leaving Yang pinned on the bed with her hands on the pillows above her. “That’s it. Now, it’s time you learned to follow orders. We’re going to play a little game. If you move your hands without my permission, I’ll punish you. Move them three times and I’ll punish your sister. Understood?”

Yang’s eyes watered. “Yes, mistress…”

“Good girl. Be a good little pet and I’ll even reward you. Now.” Sienna strode over to the bed and knelt on it, sweeping one dark leg over Yang’s face. Her pussy came down, right over Yang’s mouth, with Sienna turning away so that Yang’s nose was buried in her ass. The faunus’ hands settled on Yang’s breasts and squeezed them cruelly. “Bring me to orgasm, pet. You don’t get to go back to your sister until I’ve squirted in your mouth, and until you’ve swallowed it all. Fail to please me and you know what happens…”

For Ruby. It was for Ruby. This was all for Ruby.

Opening her mouth, Yang pushed her tongue up into Sienna’s wet snatch.

There was no breaking her in slowly or letting her set her own pace. Sienna rode her hard, grinding her pussy into Yang’s nose and mouth and slapping her breasts whenever she stopped licking for a second, even if it was to cough and splutter past the bitter taste of sweat and the other woman’s arousal.

“Faster!” Sienna barked. “You’re not leaving until I cum. Faster!”

Tears fell down her cheeks as she pushed into the other woman, lapping at her juices, her skin and the inside of her vulva, licking up and around her opening and occasionally, when Sienna pushed her pelvis down onto her, licking deep inside of her as well.

Yang could hardly breathe. Her body began to shake and heave, trying to push Sienna off. The other woman was having none of it however, and pushed down into her, pinning Yang in place and grinding her wet slit atop her nose and lips.

It had to be that and her suffering, more than her skill, that got Sienna off. The faunus began to grunt and stagger her pace, shaking slightly and placing one hand on Yang’s stomach to steady herself. “It’s cumming,” she whispered. “I’m cumming. Take it all. Swallow it. If you spit any out, I’ll make your sister lap it up!”

“Mrflll!” Yang protested directly into Sienna’s cunt.

The vibrations of her lips were the final straw.

“Yes! That’s it! Ah!” Sienna spasmed atop her, stomach clenching. “Ah! Oh! Ahhh!”

Something bitter, wet and warm splashed over Yang’s face. It dripped down her nose to her closed eyes, over her lips and into her mouth. Whimpering, Yang swallowed it, grimacing at the horrid taste but relieved it was, for now, over.

Sienna took over a minute to come down from her high and she remained sitting on Yang’s face as she did, humming and slowly rubbing her sex over Yang, stimulating her clit against Yang’s nose and letting the last vestiges of her juices drip out onto Yang’s waiting tongue.

When she was done, she climbed off and picked up her bottle of wine, sipping a little from the top, watching as Yang lay there on her bed, red-faced, covered in another woman’s juices and shaking with a mixture of fear and shame.

Stooping, Sienna picked up Yang’s ragged burlap top and threw it at her. “Get up and out my bed, pet. You’re sleeping in the cages with the others.”

Yang hugged the top against her chest, hiding what little modesty she had left. Not that it mattered. Sienna had not only seen and touched everything but could again at any time. Any of them could. Any faunus who wanted to pay for her.

This was her life. Her future.

_It’s… It’s all for Ruby. It’ll be worth it if Ruby lives…_

“Up,” Sienna snapped. “I didn’t buy you to have you laze in my bed.”

Yang rose and quickly pulled on her clothing, eyes and face down, never once meeting Sienna’s eyes. Shame suffused her, and also lay caked across her face. She felt like she wanted to crawl off and die somewhere.

“Go on then. Get out. No one is going to want to put up with you after they’ve used you. Go.” Sienna pointed to the flap and Yang ran for it. “But remember, _pet_ ,” Sienna called, stopping her before she could leave. “You chose this life.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang was let back in the cage less than ten minutes later, pale and shaking. She clambered in, cuddled up to Ruby and quickly held onto her. Yang’s clothes were tattered and stained, and she hid her eyes in Ruby’s hair, holding onto her.

Ruby felt the dampness.

“Yang?” Ruby asked, frightened to see her sister acting so unusual. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

All for Ruby.

It was all for Ruby.

As long as Ruby was here and alive, she could deal with it. She could deal with anything and everything. No matter how horrible. No matter how cruel. All that mattered was Ruby. That they were together.

“Nothing,” Yang whispered, the lie coming all too easily. “I… I just wanted to hold onto you. I just…” Yang bit back on her sobs. “I love you, Ruby.”

Uncertain, but knowing her sister needed her, Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang.

“I love you too.”

 

 


	2. Trapped Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby are introduced to the Heat House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters in this story (5) are commissioned by D.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in the city of Menagerie in the dead of night, locked in crates with air holes drilled into them for the boat ride over, then shipped through the streets still in said crates, holding onto one another in the cramped darkness with only bundles of straw to keep them warm. Through the holes, small beams of light shone through and Ruby would glimpse out every now and then and tell Yang what she could see.

Yang let her. She never bothered to explain where they were going.

It was perhaps a mercy that they were kept hidden until they were already in the Heat House, because it meant Ruby had no inkling of their destination. Eventually, the crate was opened, and they were ushered out.

Yang’s first thought of the Heat House was that its comforting and warm décor belied its true purpose. The wooden walls were rich in colour with painted patterns, tapestries and pieces of art hung in every corridor. The faunus who worked there were all smartly dressed, young and polite. At least to the other faunus.

Those that saw Yang and Ruby looked their way hungrily.

Sienna pushed them on out of sight, through a corridor marked `employee only` and into a larger, empty, room.

“I want them sorted quickly, Sandra,” Sienna said to the doctor. “Have one of the others come and show them around. I don’t want to waste time on doing it myself. See the younger one healthy, too. I didn’t pay for her just to see her waste away before we can get some use out of her.”

Yang bristled but stayed quiet, holding Ruby against her as her younger sister coughed painfully. It wasn’t like she wanted Sienna to stay around after what had happened the night before. Being away from her was a blessing.

“Let’s see the two of you settled,” Sandra said. “The sooner we can, the sooner I can take a look at Ruby.”

Yang nodded and followed after the woman through another door and into another corridor. The doors were marked with things like _Storage_ and _Pantry_ , telling her it was staff quarters and not for the customers. They were led to a split in the corridor, upon the wall of which the universal symbols for male and female stood.

“We have both male and female humans here, and the respective quarters are down here. There’s no need for you to go into the men’s side. Even if Sienna wanted to breed you, she’d have someone brought out to do it.”

Yang cringed, especially when Ruby tugged on her arm. “What does she mean by breed, Yang?”

“Nothing. She means nothing.”

Sandra looked her way and saw Yang’s pleading expression. “It’s just an old saying, dear,” she said. “Why don’t you ignore it for now and I’ll show you where you and your sister will be staying.”

Yang was relieved when Ruby perked up and nodded.

_Thank you,_ she mouthed to the faunus, who nodded back.

“You might be surprised at how pleasant the quarters are,” Sandra said, getting back into the swing of things. “It’s important that the girls here, and the boys, are healthy both physically and emotionally. The work is hard, but you get plenty of rest between it, and you can use that time however you wish. Within reason. Reading, listening to music, watching or playing sport. It’s all available to you here. There is also a large bath adjoined onto your sleeping quarters, with a hot tub that is always kept warm and clean, so don’t be afraid to enjoy yourselves.”

“Sounds nice,” Yang mumbled. Too nice.

“Cleanliness is important to our clientele.”

Ah. And suddenly It made sense. They wanted her rested, soft and clean for people to fuck. No other reason. _At least Ruby won’t be worked to the bone every day. That’ll help her recover._ Anything else she could put up with, as long as Ruby was okay.

“Do we get private rooms?”

“I’m afraid not. There really isn’t enough space for that and everything else. But the girls will look after you, I’m sure.” Sandra paused before a large door. “Here we are. Come on in and I’ll introduce you.”

The room they were led in to was not lined with prison-like beds as Yang had imagined. Instead, it was a huge lounging area with numerous richly-coloured couches, tables and all manner of beanbags and cushions. There were chess sets off to one side, board games stacked up against another, and even a large television attached to one wall. It was more luxury than Yang had ever seen in her life, even back home on Patch.

It was also filled with women. Young, young adult and the very rare adult. The average age didn’t seem to go above thirty, but there were one or two older women who Yang would reluctantly admit were exceptionally beautiful. Mostly, it was young girls between the ages of sixteen and thirty.

They were all looking their way.

“Everyone. This is Yang and Ruby. Your new sisters.” Sandra indicated them with a smile. “I hope you’ll look after them and show them the proper hospitality.”

Silence. Complete silence.

“How old is she?” one girl asked, pointing at Ruby with a look of absolute horror on her face.

Ruby puffed up. “I’m fourteen.”

It didn’t help.

“Ruby is not here in the same capacity you all are.” At Sandra’s words, many of them sagged in obvious relief, making Yang feel even more nervous. “Maybe when she’s older. Right now, she is here because Yang made it a condition to her purchase that her younger sister be cared for.”

“And you thought _here_ would be the best place for her!?” someone yelled.

“Come now. Ruby is sick and needs treatment. The situation isn’t ideal for anyone.” Sandra looked out over those in the room. “Is Eleanor here? Elanor?”

“I’m here.” The woman who strode forward was a few years older than Yang, maybe twenty-two, with elegant purple hair that fell down one side of her face and pretty green eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and cherry-pink lips. Like many of the other girls, she wore a silk or satin robe of some kind, somewhat like a bathrobe but patterned with pretty flowers and birds.

“This is Eleanor,” Sandra said. “She’ll look after you and help you get settled. She’s one of the more experienced girls here, so listen to what she says. It’s in your best interest. Eleanor, Yang is going to need the full tour, but you can skip out on Ruby. She isn’t going to be working here for another two years at least.”

“I understand.”

“I’ll leave you with Eleanor, Yang. I’m sure she will look after you.”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks.” Swallowing her nerves, Yang held out a hand to the faunus. “Seriously, thanks for everything. You’ve been… well, you’ve been a lot better than most.”

The doctor looked surprised but recovered quickly and shook it. “I’ll wish you the best, Yang.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The tour didn’t take long. Eleanor was friendly, especially to Ruby, having that older sister vibe, or at least the mannerisms of someone used to looking after young children. She patiently answered all of Ruby’s questioned, steered the conversation away from anything and everything related to what they did here, and showed them around at the same time.

They had free access to three rooms, each of them rather large in size. There was the lounge they had been brought into, a dormitory of sorts that had numerous beds sat close together. Though it wasn’t private by any means, the beds looked comfortable. Far better than the tatty ones they’d had back at the mines.

A good night’s sleep was apparently just as important as good food and drink.

There was also the promised bathroom, which had numerous stalls, sinks and two large hot tubs as promised. An entire wall was dedicated to mirrors reaching from top to bottom, though Eleanor pulled Ruby away from then quickly when she went near.

“Ruby, now that we’ve done the tour, why don’t you go and get to know the other girls while I talk with your sister?”

Ruby immediately lost her cheer, kicking one foot shyly on the floor. “D-Do I have to?”

“She’s shy around people,” Yang explained.

“I see.” Eleanor’s smile was sympathetic and mournful. “In that case, ask for Nebula. She’s my little sister and she’ll teach you to play some board games. She loves those so much. Maybe Yang and I will come join you later.”

Ruby perked up. “Really?”

“Yes. Why don’t you go find her and set the board up for us?”

“Hm! Okay!” Ruby dashed away happily.

“Is she really your sister?” Yang asked.

“Nebula? Yes. My situation… I suppose it’s not dissimilar to yours. An older sister wanting the best for her younger. Nebula was chosen and I was not, but I managed to _convince_ Sienna to take me with her. All so she wouldn’t be alone.” Eleanor shuddered. “I won’t pretend to know your circumstances, but what you’ve done here… it’s not a kindness, Yang. Your sister might have been better off back at the mines.”

“She would have died.”

“That-”

“Don’t say it might be better,” Yang interrupted, panic and anger warring within her. “I can’t live without Ruby. Everything I do is for her. As long as she’s here and safe, I’ll put up with anything and everything.”

“It’s too late to convince you otherwise if you’re already here. Instead, I’ll give you the same advice I give every new girl. Bow your head and do whatever they say.”

Yang grimaced. “Not exactly uplifting words…”

“This isn’t an uplifting place. I’ve seen too many girls like you, too many holding on for better times, rescue, escape or something else. Don’t. We’re in the middle of Menagerie. Our lives are forfeit here. If you resist, they will force your hand. If they have to, they’ll break you. Even if you don’t like it, even if it horrifies you, it’s better to do as they ask. Obedience isn’t punished.” Eleanor sighed. “At least… not usually.”

The defeated look on her face didn’t fill Yang with confidence, but then it probably wasn’t supposed to. The advice was certainly morbid enough. “I’m not intending to cause trouble. Ruby is relying on me. I already…” Her shame showed. “Sienna made me lick her the other night…”

“Cunnilingus? That’s the least of your concerns here. Just… take my advice. Better to let it happen and focus on making it through day to day. Life is easier for those who don’t try and fight back. The faunus… They’re good at beating us down. They showed that in the war.”

Yang was glad Eleanor had hinted at Ruby to leave them alone for this.

“It’s not all bad,” the woman was quick to say, smiling weakly. “If you behave well and don’t cause trouble then life here is a lot easier than it is in many other places. Good food, an easy life, plenty of rest and relaxation. And not everyone is a deviant. Some faunus just want company. I’m just trying to prepare you. And giving you a warning.”

A warning that it could only be as good as she let it be. Resist and they would make her life hell. “I appreciate it. Can you… I don’t want Ruby to know. I know it’s stupid and she’s going to find out eventually, but I’d like to keep her happy for as long as possible.”

“Hah.” Eleanor smiled kindly. “Of course. I know what it’s like to want to look after your sister. Come on, I’ll introduce you to mine. And we did promise to play a game with them both.”

Eleanor introduced her to Nebula, who was a girl her own age, though a little shorter with tanned skin and purple hair just like her sisters. She’d already adopted Ruby by the time they arrived and was teaching her how to play a board game for four people. Ruby looked shy, but got into it thanks to Nebula’s chipper personality, relaxing once Yang and Eleanor came back. They played for at least an hour, everyone letting Ruby win the first game, and then with them being a bit more competitive in the second.

Ruby loved it, clapping happily.

That was enough to tell Yang she’d made the right choice.

Despite all the warnings, their quarters weren’t as bad as she’d feared. The other girls all milled around doing their own thing. Some read, others painted and more just caught some sleep on beanbags or cushions. None of them _looked_ abused or beaten, but there was an underlying sense of defeatism about it all.

Or a lack of defiance.

They weren’t beaten down, but they were compliant. While she wasn’t dumb enough to think there wasn’t any form of surveillance in the room, it still showed how little fight was left in them by the fact that not a single faunus guard was present and yet no one acted out. No one tried to escape or even looked at the doors.

They were all resigned. They’d all accepted what was to come.

Worse still, Yang could see signs of coping in ways she wasn’t comfortable with. Some of the girls had collected around a pipe to inhale the smoke from it, and while none of them looked out of their minds, their smiles were obviously a little overly relaxed.

“Is that allowed?” Yang whispered to Eleanor, nodding in their direction.

“As long as it’s recreational,” she whispered back, careful not to let Ruby hear. “The faunus don’t care what we do as long as it doesn’t impact our performance. No injecting. Other than for medical,” she added in a louder voice. “You and Ruby will probably be taken for some blood tests and immunity shots later today.”

“Shots?” Ruby’s face paled.

“You’ll be fine, Ruby.” Yang wrapped an arm around her, both for comfort and to keep her from trying to run. Ruby’s experience with doctors at the mines had not been kind. “You trust Sandra, right? She’ll not let it hurt like the ones at the mines did.”

Yang trusted the woman enough for her not to slam a needle into their arm without a care in the world, or to grip them by the neck as one might a dog by its scruff.

“They’re careful with us here,” Eleanor said. “They don’t want any damage or scarring.”

Nothing to damage the merchandise, obviously.

The door opened at that moment, a faunus male coming in wearing the uniform of the Heat House. Not a guard, but one of the waiters. Of a sort. He looked over them with a bored air, read off a sheet and then began to snap off names.

Yang was relieved hers wasn’t on it.

Those that were called out stood and made their way over, putting down books or whatever they had been working on. Some took quick drinks of water or tightened their gowns and pushed up their hair, prepping themselves.

“Is that all of you? Good. Come on, then.”

Yang waited for them all to go and the door to be closed before she looked to Eleanor for an explanation.

“When a customer comes, they’ll often have preferences or requirements. We’re called out in groups to present to them. To give the customer a choice of who they want to choose.”

“Choose for what?” Ruby asked.

Yang opened her mouth.

“To entertain them,” Nebula said.

“Entertain…?”

Eleanor’s younger sister smiled sadly. “Yeah. Dancing, singing… the like…”

A white lie.

A little white lie.

“Oh.” Ruby looked less nervous. “I guess that’s okay.”

There was no way Yang could hope to keep her innocent forever, not in a world like this, but at that moment, with the four of them smiling and laughing over a board game, and with Ruby making real friends for the first time, Yang imagined that it might somehow all be okay.

Two hours later, they were called for a medical.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The medical _was_ a lot kinder than it had been at the mines. The guards were rough leading them there, or they were rough with _her_ , but Sandra shooed them away and took the two into her ward. It wasn’t a small place at all, but rather a white-walled and floored room with twenty or so beds. Curtains were pulled around one or two, but neither of them could see any ill patients, blood or other frightening things.

All in all, it was like a regular doctor’s office and ward.

Yang had her blood taken first, and while it stung a little, Sandra was quick to get it done and as soft as she could be. Ruby shivered as hers was drawn, her face going pale, but she cheered up when Sandra gave her a lollipop afterwards.

“There,” she said. “You were very brave.”

“Mthamkyou,” Ruby said around the treat.

“I’ll get these tested for… ah… transferable illnesses.” She smiled apologetically for having to say it. “And I’ll do what I can for Ruby, too. I actually wanted her to stay here a little longer so I can do a few tests.”

“What kinds of tests?”

“Nothing invasive, I assure you.” Sandra revealed a few small torches and spectacles. “I want to see the back of her throat, take some spit samples, a urine sample and a few swabs on her tongue. Nothing painful,” she said for Ruby’s sake. “No more scary needles.”

“Hmm. Okay…” Ruby sucked on her treat.

“Why can’t I watch?” Yang asked.

“Sienna wants you measured up with our tailor and I thought you might like it if I kept Ruby occupied so she doesn’t get bored.”

Yang caught her true meaning. Keep Ruby away from anything Yang might not want her to see or hear. There was no need for Ruby to be measured up now because she wouldn’t need one of the revealing gowns until she was old enough to be legally chosen.

Which meant that _she_ was going to be put to work sooner rather than later. No wonder Sandra wanted blood samples so quickly. Yang swallowed, suddenly a whole lot more nervous than she had been before.

“Don’t worry,” Sandra said, placing a hand on Yang’s knee. “You won’t be put to work today at least. It will take me at least two to have your blood tested.”

“I… Okay…” Yang nodded, truly grateful for the kind words. “Thank you. And thank you for keeping Ruby occupied too. And for helping her.”

Sandra smiled. “It’s fine. Go on, Yang. The guard outside will show you where you need to go.” Holding on to Ruby’s shoulder so that she couldn’t follow, Sandra said, “Ruby and I will do a few small tests.”

Ruby looked nervous.

“And if you’re a very brave girl again, I’ll even have more sweets for you.”

“Ah! Really?”

“Of course. Doctor’s promise.”

At least there were some nice people here, Yang thought as she stepped out of the room. Sandra, Eleanor and Nebula, as well as plenty of the other girls, who while skittish, had still smiled in their direction and offered a few warm welcomes.

It was important to focus on the small mercies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Full figure. Long legs.”

The faunus walked around her body, inspecting her like she was a piece of meat. He was an older faunus with grey hair flecked with white and a wrinkly face. A single monocle hung from a chain down to his waistcoat and he wore a tape measure wrapped around his neck, which he took off at times to measure the length of her legs or wrap around her hips.

Yang was stood barefoot upon a raised step, arms stretched out left and right like a mannequin. Two guards waited by the door. She was under no illusion as to her importance in the given situation, especially when the faunus made it a habit to push and prod her, and to speak over her like she didn’t exist.

“Got some bust on her. Might want to accentuate that. I’m thinking a tighter waist, show off those curves. Might need to make a visit again later as she looks like she has some growing left in her.”

“Sienna will pay whatever is necessary,” one of the guards said. “Just make sure it fits.”

“Of course, of course, Miss Khan is good business. Do you have a preference on the pattern?”

“Nothing yet. She’s a virgin. Make it white.”

“Oh. A virgin?” The faunus chuckled. “That ought to be fun.” Turning away, he pulled the tape measure off his shoulders. “Best get to measuring. Strip her.”

One of the guards pushed off the wall.

“I can take my own clothes off,” Yang said quickly.

“Mouthy little brat. Isn’t she?”

“It’s been noticed.” The guard who had made to strip her stepped back and leaned against the wall again, though his expression made it clear she’d better start or he would come and rid her of her vestments himself.

Yang wasted no time, shedding her old clothing and letting it fall to the floor. Standing naked in front of the three faunus, she tried to keep her head up and her eyes defiant. Let _them_ be the ones who were in the wrong here. She was strong enough to handle this.

“Mhm. Good skin. Healthy skin.” The tailor gripped her left butt cheek, making Yang twitch. “Not bad at all if you like that kind of thing. I prefer a woman with a little more in the way of curves. Then again, I’d never stick my dick in a human anyway.”

“Not every faunus is married or in a relationship,” one of the guards said. “Cut them some slack. What else are the humans good for?”

“Hard labour?” the other joked.

They all laughed.

“Let’s get this over with,” the tailor said, wrapping the tape measure around her naked waist. He held it there and hummed, then growled and slapped her ass _hard_. “Relax your muscles. You tense up and it’ll all be wrong. Stupid humans,” he grumbled. “Dumb beasts, I swear.”

Gritting her teeth, Yang tried to relax. It wasn’t easy with all of them watching her and with her being buck naked. Every time he walked behind her, she would tense, and if he noticed he would slap her ass or thighs and mutter yet more insults about her and her entire species.

Dumb blonde. Idiot child. Stupid animal.

He wasn’t above abusing his position. It got even worse when he had her kneel so he could measure her bust, wrapping the tape measure painfully over her boobs, squashing them and irritating her sensitive nipples.

“Sit still! Idiot. At least you’re on your knees like a good human.” He pulled the tape tight, making her choke a little.

“Isn’t that a little much?” one of the guards asked.

“The tighter the better. It’ll show off her assets. Besides, the clothing won’t stay on the bitch for long.”

“Suppose not…”

He took the measurement and let her go, Yang gasping and leaning forward as he did, rubbing one hand over her sore breasts. He mumbled and wrote something down, then gestured for her to stand up again, not even bothering to look her way as he did.

“Spread your legs.” He waited for her to do so. “Wider.” He pulled her foot a little further, nearly tripping her. Yang looked up toward the ceiling, trying to pretend she wasn’t spreading herself in front of them like this. “That’s it.”

_Pretend it isn’t happening. Pretend it isn’t happening. You can do this. You can handle this._

Two fingers were pushed inside of her.

Yang cried out instantly, unprepared for it. She lashed out without thinking, swinging an arm back and catching the faunus in the face with her elbow. He fell with a howl, dragging his fingers out of her and falling against the table. His glasses were broken.

The guards were moving immediately. One caught her by the back of her neck and dragged her down, pushing her so hard that she had to kneel on all fours, face pushed into the carpet as one might a naughty dog.

The other helped the tailor up.

“Stupid cunt!” he roared.

“You groped me!” Yang yelled.

“I’ll do what the fuck I want to you!” He stepped forward, swinging a leg towards her unprotected face.

Yang clenched her eyes shut.

“None of that,” the guard holding her said, stepping one leg before her to block the blow before it could strike. “Sienna will have our heads if she’s damaged. You’ll be compensated as ever, Mr Smithson. Arron, take him out to medical please. Get his nose looked at.”

“Come on, Mr Smithson,” the other faunus said, leading the man away. “Here, press this to your nose.”

Yang tried to push up off the floor, but the man holding her pushed her down harder.

“It was an accident,” Yang blurted out. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah? You can tell that to Sienna.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang’s panic mounted long before she was dragged in front of Sienna, and it was at a fever pitch by the time she was pushed down onto her knees in front of the faunus matriarch. Sienna looked down on her with a pointed sneer, eyes narrowing on her shaking form.

The memory of what Sienna had done to her was all too clear in her mind.

“The first day and already causing trouble. Why am I not surprised?”

“I-”

“Silence, pet. You do not get to speak.” Looking past her, Sienna asked one of the guards, “What happened?”

“She caused trouble during her fitting.”

“Any damage?”

“Only to the dress. The tailor was unharmed.”

“Good. What do you have to say for yourself, pet? You may speak.”

Yang looked up. “He groped me! He was touching me!”

“So?” Sienna said it with such a lack of concern that Yang was left speechless. “Lest you forget it, you are here to be touched by faunus. You are here to be used. You’ve no rights, so autonomy and no privacy. If someone wants to come in and tear your clothing from you as you sleep, they shall. If they wish to finger you, you’d better spread your legs.”

Yang’s face burned, the humiliation made all the worse because of how the men around her laughed at her.

“You’re lucky you’re a virgin. I’d have you fucked by everyone here as punishment – and your sister if she were old enough. Your first time comes with value, however. I have something special in store for that, so you won’t lost it to a punishment.”

Relief and fear rushed through her in equal measure. Value? Something planned? Yang swallowed nervously, aware that the temporary reprieve would be just that. Once her virginity was gone, she would have nothing to protect her from Sienna’s cruelty. Deciding that discretion might be the better part of valour, Yang ducked her head. “I’m sorry, mistress. I overreacted. I thought he might try to take my virginity and that it would upset you.”

“You did, did you? How clever of you.” Sienna spat suddenly and Yang froze, feeling the saliva dribble down her cheek. “Do you take me for an idiot? You think yourself clever, but you’re not. All you humans are the same. It’s the reason you lost the war. Both wars. It’s the reason you somehow thought it a good idea to continue abusing us _after_ you lost the first war.”

“I – I didn’t,” Yang cried out. “Our family never hurt anyone!”

“Do not answer back to me!”

Sienna swept in and caught Yang’s cheek with her hand, snapping her head to the side. The strike came out of nowhere and left Yang rattled. She fell onto her side, clutching her sore cheek with one hand and looking up at Sienna with a frightened expression.

“You humans never learn. It’s why you need a firm hand.” Sienna cracked her knuckles and shook her hand a little. “Take her. Give her the canary treatment.”

Some of the faunus laughed cruelly and Yang felt herself tremble.

“Call me if she resists. I’ll have her sister’s medicine cut off for a week. We’ll see how defiant she is when little Ruby is coughing out her lungs.”

That was it. Yang’s defiance died a sudden death. When the men came and picked her up by her arms, she made no move to fight back, no move to lift her head. They dragged her away and she stumbled to keep up, knowing that whatever was about to happen, she had to let happen.

It was for Ruby’s sake. All for Ruby’s sake.

They dragged her into a room off the side of the main corridor and Yang swallowed at what she saw inside. Rows upon rows of chains, manacles, collars and other equipment of a frightening nature. It was almost a dungeon except for the lack of space. More likely, it was a storage room for equipment for those customers with a crueller, more sadistic, liking.

The guard on her left tugged Yang forward and against him, hooking one arm over her hips and front and reaching around with the other to squeeze and fondle her left breast through her top. Yang bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, determined not to react and put Ruby in danger.

“Watch it, man. You know she’s not to be taken.”

“Her virginity. Doesn’t mean I can’t have a touch. Doesn’t mean you guys can’t, too.”

“Hah. I have a girlfriend, thanks. I’d not want to touch a fucking _human_ anyway.”

They laughed at the joke, as did the one behind her, though it didn’t stop him rubbing her large breasts through her top or slipping one hand under it to rub her stomach. “Got to get her naked anyway. Might as well enjoy it. Someone grab her pants.”

“Yeah. Yeah. You enjoy it too much.” The one who spoke knelt at her side and pulled her drawstring open, dragging her trousers down and then her underwear with it, exposing her for the three others. No one seemed to care about it other than her, her cheeks darkening as she squirmed in the hold of the one groping her.

Yang’s top was pulled up over her head as well, leaving her naked and held against a man who she could feel getting an erection behind her. He ground his crotch into her ass, forcing her to feel the length of him.

The others brought down a cage from the side, the steel bars thin and wire-like, like a bird’s cage, except small. Very small and narrow.

“You know why it’s called the canary treatment?” the one behind her whispered, biting on Yang’s ear. “It’s because you get to be a cute little canary in a cage. Sienna calls you pet but you’ll get to be one properly.” He was suddenly pushing her forward, toward the cage. The others had the grill gate open. “Get in.”

“I-It’s too small,” Yang whispered, voice meek.

“Ha! Too small she says.”

“Oh shit, too small? Ha ha ha.”

They laughed long and hard, while the one behind kept pushing her, roughly shoving her shoulders to get her close to it, then giving her another for good measure, knocking her into the bars. Shaking, Yang tried to climb inside, almost falling out when he pushed her again, knocking her into the back bars. She was doing what they wanted! She was co-operating! Why did they have to keep treating her like this!?

The cage was small on the inside. So small that Yang couldn’t even cross her legs under her. She had to kneel on the balls of her feet, hands clutched into her chest as the door was closed. The thin bars were cold against her bare skin and she couldn’t stand up straight because it was only about three or four feet tall and maybe two or three feet wide.

When one of them cranked a lever on the side, the cage bars closed in even further, squashing her.

“It’s already too small!” Yang cried. “Stop!”

“Don’t be daft.” A hand grabbed her foot and tugged sharply. Yang fell with a startled gasp, landing flat on her butt as one of her legs was pulled through the bars. Instinctively, her other did the same a few slats further along, leaving her sat on the steel plate bottom with her thighs hanging out and legs and feet dangling below.

Her arms got the same treatment as the cage became smaller and smaller, and she had to poke them through and out, letting them dangle out the front of the cage. It continued to shrink in size, closing in until there was less than an inch between her body and the wire-frame cage itself. She couldn’t even bring her hands or feet back in if she tried as there was no longer any room to move or squeeze them in.

She was stuck in a sitting position with her legs and arms hanging out. The cage even became narrower at the top, meaning that while she could look left and right, she couldn’t move her head more than an inch _to_ the left or right. It closed in above her too, leaving her trapped in place, barely able to move a muscle and completely naked.

The guards laughed as the lever was locked in place and then removed, leaving her completely and utterly sealed into the small bird’s cage. The canary punishment. She understood it now. Her body burned with shame as they admired their handiwork. Yang closed her eyes and pushed her forehead against the cool bars.

At least it couldn’t get much worse.

“Alright. Is it secure? Good. Let’s get her out by the front entrance.”

Yang’s eyes snapped open. “W-What!?”

“Oh, you thought your punishment was just to be stuck in this for a few hours? That’s cute. A canary isn’t locked away in a room on its own, though. Birds are meant to be admired. And for that, you need an audience.”

“N-No… Please…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her humiliation was complete.

Yang clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth, determined that if she couldn’t escape her situation, she could at least pretend it wasn’t happening. That wasn’t an easy task. Mostly because of all the voices and the eyes on her.

“Whoah. That’s a nice one. She on the menu?”

“Not for sale yet, I’m afraid. This is more of an exhibition.”

As if being locked in a cage naked wasn’t bad enough, Sienna had gone a step further. She should have expected it. They wanted to break her after all. Wanted to leave her a broken ruin like the others, so that she could be used and abused however they wished. Humiliation was a part of that, and they’d definitely achieved their goal here. She was surrounded by gawking faunus.

They’d hung her cage up in the main lobby. The entrance to the Heat House, the one place that _every_ customer would pass through, ensuring that she was on display for each and every person. And worse, she couldn’t close her legs because of the cage bars or properly cover her breasts with her hands.

“Wow mom, look at that one!”

“Hm. Not bad stock I have to say. I love her hair. It’s my son’s first heat,” the woman said proudly to the guard beside Yang. “How much to have him break this one in?”

“She’s not available yet, ma’am. Matriarch’s orders. Still a virgin and not to have that change.”

“Aww…” The boy, who couldn’t have been any younger than her, somehow managed to sound more immature than Ruby. No doubt he’d lived a pampered lifestyle, for he looked up to his mother as if she might somehow change the rules of the Heat House singlehandedly. “But I want her.”

“Now, dear, you heard the nice man. She isn’t on the menu yet. When will she be?”

“I’d say less than a week. I think we’re planning her debut this weekend.”

Two days away.

Yang swallowed.

“We’ll come on the following Monday then,” the woman said, which seemed to please her son. “But I’m sure there’s nothing to say my son can’t sample the goods now, hm?”

Yang looked to the guard with wide and desperate eyes.

He grinned back. “No problem. Long as she isn’t taken fully.”

“Yes!” The boy darted forward, past her left foot, which tried futilely to kick at him. She couldn’t thanks to her thigh being so tightly trapped between the wire frame. He ignored her reluctance entirely, rubbing his hands across her thigh and marvelling at her soft skin. “So smooth. Mom, you _have_ feel this.”

“Hmm.” The woman came along and took Yang’s foot in hand, inspecting it and stroking her ankle. “She does have smooth skin.” Moving higher without a word of warning, the woman reached through the bars and massaged Yang’s left breast.

She didn’t have to reach very far, seeing as how the cage was so small Yang’s nipples poked through the bars. Her breasts were too big for her to push against the back of the cage and draw them inside. And unable to cover them thanks to her arms being trapped sticking out the side, she was helpless as the woman fondled her.

It was all a part of the punishment, she realised.

Yang gritted her teeth and tried to look up above them both.

“Nice breasts. Very sensitive. Feel how soft they are, Jamie?”

“So soft,” the boy said, squeezing her other breast harshly. Harsh enough to earn a gasp of pain from her. Rather than tell her son off, the woman smiled indulgently and left him to figure it out on his own.

The boy paused, surprised by the sound.

Then, he squeezed again. Harder.

“O-Oww…”

He squeezed again.

“Ow! T-That hurts…”

The boy began to breathe heavily, and Yang noticed the tent in his pants. Was he… Was he getting off on hurting her? Was this what all the faunus were going to be like? Yang groaned again as the boy slapped her breast hard enough to make her skin turn red.

“Hm. I think you’ve found what you like, Jamie.” The mother laughed fondly. “I think we’ll have a nice young woman for him. And preferably a soft and skittish one. I think my boy would like to rent one of the dungeon rooms, too. One of the sound-proofed ones.”

“Excellent choice,” the waitress beside them said. “I think I know just the one for a new and upcoming BDSM artist.” The waitress spoke into a small scroll attached to her arm. Less than a minute later, a door opened, and a familiar figure came through.

Eleanor flinched on seeing Yang in the cage.

Yang sunk back, wondering what the older woman would think of her having failed to follow her instructions for even a single day. _Help me,_ Yang mouthed.

Eleanor shook her head minutely, an agonised and helpless look in her eyes.

“This is Eleanor. Or Ellie if you prefer. She’s very compliant, very experienced and particularly good with new or younger faunus. You won’t have to worry about restraining or breaking her, letting young Jamie focus entirely on what makes _him_ feel better.”

“Hm.” The mother stroked her chin. “That’s not a bad thought. He can try on a younger and more innocent girl when he’s a little more experienced. What do you think, Jamie?”

“Not as pretty as the blonde.”

Yang stiffened, though Eleanor let no such emotion show. She fell to one knee and said “Please, master, I’ve been a good girl. Don’t punish me.”

The boy’s entire body trembled. “Yes. I want her. I – I want to punish her.”

Eleanor looked afraid. “Please no. Don’t make me scream…”

The boy seemed to grow a little taller at the thought. He gave Yang’s breasts one last painful squeeze and then hurried off after his mother, dragging Eleanor by the arm. Yang wasn’t sure if she should feel guilty for that or not.

She didn’t have a chance to find out as more people crowded around her.

“Hm. I think I’ll have to visit on Saturday for this one. See if I can’t be the one to pop her cherry.”

“Feel this skin,” another said, running his hands through the bars and over her stomach. Yang tried to shift away from his touch but there just wasn’t any room. The cage wobbled a little, but she was trapped there being fondled by five men at once.

Both her boobs were in the hands of a different person and one of them had leaned in to lick and suck on her nipple, making her squirm in the cage. Another had his hand between her legs, unable to get his fingers inside of her thanks to the metal bottom of the cage she was pressed tightly against, but able to feel her pussy lips. That was a part of the cage’s design no doubt, to keep anyone from even accidentally taking her virginity.

Another had two fingers in her mouth and was feeling around her teeth, gums and tongue, while one had dropped his pants and was forcing her hand to stroke his cock and balls, dragging her fingers up and down his shaft. A fifth was sucking on her toes, holding her foot with one hand under the heel and licking his way up and down her toes.

There was no room for her to move or pull away from any of them. Yang groaned past the fingers in her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks as they touched every part of her. Someone else joined in behind and began to stroke and rub at her ass cheeks, while another hand managed to join the first under her, fingers digging and teasing at her sex, just managing to get about an inch of a forefinger inside and frigging her violently.

The cage was entirely surrounded within minutes. Even if everyone was already there to pick someone and fuck them, they took the time to sample the free goods on offer. Men and women both. There were even some futa, one of which was using the back of her knee as a makeshift masturbation tool, holding her heel and thigh together and fucking her knee with her thick shaft.

Their hands were all over her. Yang twitched and convulsed in the cage, hating every second and yet still reacting to the stimulation, unable to ignore or escape any of it. Even if the treatment was so rough it left her skin red, her nipples still hardened, and moisture began to collect under her.

Yang grimaced around six fingers from three different people lodged in her mouth. At the same time, someone came onto her left foot, caking the bottom of her foot in hot and sticky cum.

It was inspiration to them all.

“Lower her down a bit!” someone said, and Yang’s cage was quickly lowered several feet, bringing her so low that her feet could rest on the floor, for all that it did nothing for her. Her head was suddenly at stomach height, and with the cocks all around her, it wasn’t hard to figure out what was coming. She tried to escape it just in case, shrieking and twisting her head aside.

There just wasn’t any room. The bird cage rattled but she went nowhere, and the first smelly cock was pushed between her lips, silencing her protests. It was the first time a man had been in her mouth, her first time really seeing a dick properly, let alone having it trapped between her lips. She hadn’t been ready for it and she tasted it before she could stop herself.

It was foul. Horrid. Bitter. She gagged on it and thought she might be sick, but he shoved his crotch into her face, gripping onto her hair to keep her from pulling away – not that she could thanks to the cage holding her still. Her eyes watered and her nose was buried in smelly pubic hair. Instantly, she tried to not breathe through her nose so she wouldn’t taste it.

But it was choking her. She was going to have to breathe… at which point she’d taste it again. Eyes watering so badly it hurt, Yang prepared to bite down, sure that would make him pull away in sheer pain.

And then her eyes found the guard’s.

He was watching her. Waiting.

If she bit down, if she hurt any of them, then it would be Ruby who paid the price. Surrounded on all sides and with a cock already leaking precum into her mouth, Yang sagged. She didn’t bite the man in her mouth. The smell of him, the _taste_ of him, came rushing back.

Rather than fight it, Yang closed her eyes and swallowed.

He began to thrust away.

“Her mouth is so hot!” he grunted, holding her hair through the bars and pushing into her so roughly that his balls slapped against her chin. “Fuck, I bet her cunt is even hotter.” He laughed. “Sienna sure knows how to advertise ‘em. I’ll be there on her first night. I’ll pay whatever’s necessary to take her first time.”

“You’ll have competition,” someone else said, stood to Yang’s side and using several strands of her golden hair to jerk himself off. “Fuck, this was probably Sienna’s plan. Let us all see her and get the bidding war started early. Her virginity is going to sell for a premium.”

“I’ll – ah – bring out my life savings. Unh. It’ll be worth it!” The man began to grunt and push into her mouth harder, placing his hand on the back of her head to pull her against his crotch. “Shit, I’m going to cum.”

“Make her swallow it all! Let us watch!”

“Heh. Nice idea.” The man drew out, though not all the way. He kept the tip of his cock in her mouth but only that. His hand worked up and down his wet shaft quickly as he jacked himself off. Yang’s head pushed back as far as she could against the bars, but it wasn’t enough that she could close her mouth.

Yang shook her head as much as she could. Not much at all. But enough that they saw it.

That they saw the panic and fear in her eyes.

“Doesn’t look like she wants it.”

“Does it – ah – look like I care?” The faunus held her head in place and pumped his cock harder, laying the head of it against her tongue. “She’s only human. Swallow it. Swallow all my faunus seed!” His hips bucked and his hand stilled, pushed all the way to the fore. “Ah!” he gasped, shooting his load. “Ahhh! Ahhhh!”

It splashed down onto her tongue, as bitter and acrid as anything she’d ever tasted. Yang hacked and almost vomited, and some of the sticky white cum slipped down her lip and onto her breasts, but he shot a second load, coating her tongue again and splashing some deeper into her mouth.

Yang closed her eyes and kept her mouth open, drooling semen and spit in a desperate attempt not to swallow any of it. To let it fall out.

It wasn’t to be.

The second the man drew out, he pinched her lips shut through the bars, holding her mouth closed. “Swallow it.”

Desperately, Yang shook her head.

He pinched her nose as well, cutting off her oxygen. “Swallow it, human.”

With pleading eyes, she looked up at him. At the guard who could save her. At all of them.

There was no mercy there. No respite. Man, woman and even teenagers as young as her. They all watched with glee or excitement, all laughed and jeered the man on as he held both her mouth and her nose, robbing her of air. Yang’s body twisted in the cage as she tried to pull away. Her legs kicked and her arms flapped, but neither could reach him.

“Swallow my cum.”

Tears poured from Yang’s eyes.

Her neck bulged.

With a disgusting lack of haste, the thick, viscous, sticky fluid _slid_ down her throat. It wasn’t like water, but more like a horrifying goop of ooze. The man let go of her nose the moment she swallowed, not only allowing her to breathe, but to _taste_ him.

It was foul. Foul and bitter.

It tasted of shame. Shame and utter humiliation.

“Open your mouth,” he said, tilting her chin up. “Let me see it’s all gone.”

Shaking, Yang opened her lips wide. She could _feel_ some strands of sticky white goop stretching between her teeth but considering her mouth had been overflowing with it a moment before, it was mostly gone.

“See. She _can_ follow orders like a good human.” He pushed her head away and stepped back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to dump a load in a tight cunt. I’ll see _you_ on the weekend, babe. Hold onto that virginity for me.”

A few others laughed and promised they’d be the ones to claim it.

One enterprising faunus didn’t bother boasting and instead stole the other’s spot, pushing his smelly cock through the bars in front of her face. Yang pushed back to try and escape it, but he kept pushing until it was grinding against her lips.

She kept her mouth closed, but when he sighed and reached in to pinch her nose and start the suffocation all over again, her defiance waned and she parted her lips reluctantly. No sooner had she than he was inside and fucking her mouth wildly, pushing the slimy head of his cock against her tongue.

Something hot and wet splashed on her back, mostly getting caught in her hair, but some landing on her shoulder through it. Had someone… Had someone just cum onto her back? Had someone just masturbated onto her while she was stuck in a cage?

“Nice! Let’s give her a bath.”

Cocks were brought out and pushed through the bars, while yet more jerked away outside it and the lucky few used her hands, arms, elbows, legs or toes to rub against their members. Some used her hair as well, wrapping it around their shafts and humping into it, golden strands tussled and stuck to their sticky cocks. Men and futa both, they jerked away, some pushing through to rub against her back, stomach or breasts.

The first splash came from further away, shooting across the distance to land on her upper thigh. Yang flinched and tried to shake it off. The second landed on her stomach through the bars, making her groan around the cock in her mouth. That appeared to please the faunus in question for he began to grunt and hold his length in her mouth for longer, choking her. Yang gagged, which only seemed to please him further.

“That’s it. Choke on it. Choke on my dick.”

She was. She couldn’t do anything other than choke and gag on it as the tip tickled the back of her throat.

And then he was cumming, shooting thick ropes of semen into her mouth.

He drew out without making her swallow and Yang took the chance to cough and spit it out. She wished it had gone further, but it splashed down onto the top of her breasts and then slid down her cleavage in a disgustingly warm trickle.

A dick through the bars spasmed and shot its load, splashing the side of her face. She shrieked and closed her eyes, grimacing as it caked her cheek.

“Ahhh!” a woman cried, rubbing her dick up Yang’s ankle and then shooting a thin streak up her leg, leaving a line of sticky white from her knee down to her foot.

Another came in her hair, and although the cum didn’t shoot past it, just the sight of the hair her mother and father loved becoming sticky and lank with a stranger’s semen was enough to have her try and cover her eyes with both hands.

She couldn’t, of course. Her hands didn’t reach.

As one, the crowd backed away from her cage, removing all the cocks that were touching or using her and forming a wider circle. All of them began to wank themselves harder, grunting and shouting out that they were cumming. A solid circle of dicks aimed directly at her body, all about to cum at once.

And her, trapped in a cage in the middle, unable to do anything but close her eyes and accept it all.

The first load struck the top of her head and splashed down her hair, dripping across the bangs before her face. Through the haze of semen dripping down past her eyes, Yang saw the fresh deluge come, covering her from head to toe from at least forty different sources. The hot seed splashed against her face, her legs, her stomach, her breasts and every other exposed piece of her body.

It caked the bars, the cage, it pooled in the metal base where she sat, and there was no room to move off it. She sat in a puddle of cum that pooled around her sore cheeks and wet cunt. Her hair was soaked with the stuff and dyed a sickly white.

Left dripping in the cage, arms and legs limp, Yang swung there, defeated and humiliated.

“Not bad for your first hour,” the guard said.

“Please,” Yang whispered. “Please let me down…”

“Shame Sienna wants you here for six.”

She sobbed as a fresh wave of faunus, hands and readied cocks approached.

“Make her lick my ass! This your first rim job, bitch?”

“Lick my pussy, slut.”

Yang’s face, already soaked with cum, was pulled into pussies, asses and onto cocks, forced into use time and time again, until her tongue felt numb and she couldn’t taste anything other than the faunus bodies all around her. Unable to escape and left suspended in the cage, there was no way to stop them using her however they wished.

And they did. Time and time again.

 

* * *

 

 

Yang stumbled into the living quarters covered in cum and shaking badly. Every muscle in her body ached from being cramped in the cage for six hours, and there wasn’t a single part of her hair or body that wasn’t either caked in white or shining slightly from where it had dried on her. Her leg almost gave way as she stepped into the room and her eyes hunted about desperately for Ruby.

She wasn’t there.

Eleanor was, being the only one still awake and hurrying towards her. “Yang, I’m so sorry.”

“Ruby,” Yang whimpered. “Where’s Ruby?”

“Safe. Asleep. Yang, you need to come and wash off.”

She tried to shake the older woman’s hand off. “I want to see Ruby!”

“Yang!” Eleanor gripped her face and held it still, forcing their eyes to meet. “Yang. Listen to me. What will Ruby think if she sees you like this? The poor girl will be terrified for you. She’ll be so upset.”

The words stilled her, brought rationality back. Her body sagged.

“Let me help wash this off first and then you can go to her.”

“Y-Yeah.” Yang allowed the older woman to pull her toward the bathrooms. “T-Thank you…”

“No thanks necessary, dear. And I’m sorry, I really am. I wanted to help you but… If I had done anything, I would have been hung up there with you. Or worse. The canary treatment… it’s for first time offenders. There is worse.”

Worse? Worse than that?

Yang wanted to laugh.

All she could do was sob.

Eleanor held onto her with one hand and opened the door to the bathrooms with the other, stepping with Yang into a hot tub and taking a cloth, using it to gently scrape away the semen, spit and bodily fluids from her. She pushed Yang’s hands down when she tried to help, bidding her lean back and relax while she did all the work.

Yang did, laying back against the older woman’s warm body.

For a moment, she pretended it was Summer.

It helped a little.

“I really hoped you’d avoid something like this, but I guess it couldn’t be helped. If it makes you feel better, I told Ruby that you were being trained to serve drinks. You may want to go with that excuse.”

“Thanks Eleanor. That boy… Did he…?”

“Don’t worry about what he did to me. It’s nothing I haven’t been through before.”

“Did he fuck you?” Yang asked, needing to know.

“Yes. Among many other things.”

Yang rasped out an apology.

“Do not blame yourself. To be honest, he was young and inexperienced. I just cried out a lot and faked the pain. Don’t be afraid to do that. Don’t be afraid to fake everything if it helps you. But I hope you can understand why I gave you the advice I did, Yang, even if it’s not kind.” Eleanor finished cleaning her, but rather than let her go, she pulled Yang in for a tight hug. “Keep your head down and do what they say in future. You don’t want to go through this again.”

Tears in her eyes, Yang nodded against the woman’s breasts, unable to speak.

“You’ll be okay. Don’t worry. Things like this, they don’t happen often.” Eleanor rocked her back and forth, letting Yang get all her tears out. “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

Yang held onto her for dear life. “I’m sorry,” she babbled. “You… You don’t need this.”

“Shh.” Eleanor ran a hand through her hair. “Do you think I was never in your situation? Someone helped me just as I’m helping you. We look after one another here. I’ll look after you and Ruby both. You may be sisters, but we’re all sisters here. Some by blood, others by circumstance.” She let Yang cry a little further, but once the tears had run dry, Eleanor smiled. “Are you ready to face Ruby now? She’s been asking about you.”

As exhausted as she was, Yang nodded.

“Good. Let’s get you dried off.” Standing, Eleanor helped Yang out of the bath, then quickly picked up a towel and held it open, letting Yang step into it. “Don’t face the mirrors,” she whispered. “Just towel off and come with me. You can get changed into your sleepwear in the dorms.”

Yang made to ask why, then looked to the mirrors. Her head fell. “They’re two-way. Aren’t they?”

“We live for their entertainment, Yang. Try not to think on it. Pretend they don’t exist.”

Pretend.

It felt like that was all they did.

Ruby was still awake when Yang stepped into the dorm and her face lit up the moment she saw her big sister. Again, Yang was grateful for Eleanor’s intervention, for she could only imagine how horrified Ruby would have been to see her covered in cum and crying her eyes out.

“Yang!”

“Shh.” Yang caught her sister and hugged her tightly. Too tightly. “People are sleeping.”

Both to keep her quiet and to hold onto her, Yang pulled Ruby’s face into her chest, hiding the fresh tears that fell down her cheeks. Just holding Ruby again brought more out. She wasn’t sure she wanted to let go.

“Yang…?”

“I… I just wanted to hold onto you.” Yang dried her eyes in Ruby’s hair and asked desperately, “Sleep with me tonight?”

“Mhm! Yeah.”

As Yang got into her sleep clothes and under the covers, Ruby snuggled in beside her, the two of them holding onto one another beneath the warm sheets. Even if the bed was comfortable beyond anything she’d ever felt before, Yang now knew the terrible price it came with.

Ruby didn’t, and she wanted so badly to keep it that way.

“Miss Sandra said my illness was bad, but she is sure it can be healed. She gave me some medicine and I feel better already,” Ruby told her. “I haven’t coughed since! She also gave me some more sweeties and a vitamin drink. It tastes of strawberries!”

Smiling through her tears, Yang stroked Ruby’s hair. “That’s good.”

“Are… Are you okay, Yang? You sound weird…”

“I’m just glad. Glad you’re here.”

Glad she was alive.

As long as Ruby was, she would put up with anything. All of this… It was fine. All the humiliation, the debasement and the cruelty. If it was for Ruby, that was okay.

“I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby snuggled into her chest. “Love you.”


	3. The Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's debut comes, as does her true entrance into the world of the Heat House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was commissioned as are all for this story. Apologies for my absence, I've had busy real-life stuff. Updates should become more common again.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast was a loud and happy affair. At least on the surface. The girls would chatter and laugh and tell jokes, but for the first time Yang realised they did that because they had to, because to sit in silence and wonder what the day would bring was too cruel a fate for anyone. Yang took part in the masquerade, paying attention to Ruby, deflecting all her little sister’s questions as to her state the night before and instead distracting her with promise of games and fun.

Being a young and easily excited girl, Ruby gave in quickly. “Hm. Nebula is going to teach me to play another game today. It’s a board game where you work with other players to protect a Kingdom from the Grimm.”

“Sounds scary.” Yang tapped Ruby’s nose. “Sure you’re brave enough?”

“Yang!” Ruby giggled. “It’s just a game.”

The food was good. Exquisite. It was also healthy, unfalteringly so. There was no fat or carbs that they didn’t need, and the fruit and veg, while fresh, only served to remind Yang of what purpose it all served. Healthy food for healthy skin and bones, the better to be shown off to horny faunus. Even if Ruby was too young for that, the fact she was here and eating it as well, made Yang sick.

Worse, her debut was today. The guards had told her.

No one had quite been willing to tell her what her debut would entail, but she knew. The taking of her virginity. The first time she would be used properly and fully. After which, she would be just another girl working in the Heat House. Her protection, limited as it was, would be gone.

A prideful part of her had considered taking it herself, either with a needle or anything she could fit inside – just to rob Sienna of the chance.

Eleanor had warned her against that, almost on the verge of tears.

_“There are worse things they can do to you, Yang. Please, if not for your sake then for Ruby’s, swallow your pride, spread your legs and let them do as they wish.”_

Yang hadn’t taken her own virginity. The warning had been enough. Especially after the Canary Treatment of a few days’ past. Yang had instead spent the last few days on her best behaviour, bowing and scraping for the guards, doing whatever was asked of her, trying on outfits and calling everyone sir, madam or mistress as required.

She hadn’t been punished since.

“I have another medical exam with Sandra today,” Ruby said, looking annoyed.

“Is it bad?” Yang asked, latching onto that.

“Nooo. It’s just… It hurts a little.”

Yang’s eyes narrowed. “Hurts how? Where?”

“My arm.” Ruby touched her bicep. “She says she has to put the needle in me to test my blood.”

Relief poured through her and she relaxed. Of course. Blood tests. She wasn’t sure why she was so – no, she was. She knew exactly why she was so paranoid. It was because she’d seen nothing here to convince her otherwise. This, however, was okay. Ruby was getting her medicine.

“Does Sandra look after you otherwise?”

“Yeah.” Ruby admitted it grudgingly. “I get a lollipop and to sleep on one of the beds if I’m tired, and she lets me look at some of the machines, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmhm. I got to poke around in one. Sandra says maybe I can be an engi- an engineer – when I’m older. Look.” Ruby reached behind her, drawing out something she’d been hiding all morning. “Ta-dah!”

It was a… thing. That was the first thought to cross Yang’s mind, though she realised better when she saw the hands and numbers. “You made a clock?”

“Yeah. Sandra had to help me with the numbers, and explaining some bits, but I made it. It was fun.”

Such talent. Ruby, in another life, could have been a skilled engineer or mechanic. Maybe even someone who worked on huntsman weapons. She had so much drive, so much passion. And yet, here and now, it was all for nothing.

Ruby would never be an engineer. She would be a whore. A slave. But she looked so hopeful and Yang was so weak-willed that she couldn’t help but nod back and say, “Yeah. I bet you’ll be a great engineer, Ruby.” She whispered a quiet thank you to the faunus doctor who would let Ruby dream, if only for now. “Anything else you get up to?”

“She read me a little story yesterday.”

“That’s nice. Was it good?”

“Hm. It was okay.”

“And how is your cough?”

“Almost gone!” Ruby grinned and opened her mouth. Yang glanced inside and Ruby’s tonsils and the back of her throat no longer looked as raw as they once had. “Sandra says I’m coming along okay, but my immu - my immune system? – might be weaker. I need time to get strong again.”

“Your immune system,” Yang confirmed. “And that’s good. Be a good girl for her, okay?”

“Mhm. I promise. What will you be doing today?”

 _Giving my body up to a faunus who will use me and throw me away._ Yang trembled a little but placed a hand on Ruby’s head and gave it a gentle scratch. “Just some work. Nothing to worry about.”

“Dangerous work?”

“Less dangerous than the mines. I’ll be okay.”

Sienna wouldn’t let her be anything _but_ okay. She was only profitable so long as she could keep serving the faunus. It would be bad business if she let Yang be hurt or damaged in some way. Yang smiled weakly and listened as Ruby went on and on about all the fun things she would be doing. Beside her, Eleanor squeezed her hand beneath the table.

It was comforting. Kind.

Yang squeezed back.

 

* * *

 

She was to be _prepared_ for her debut.

Yang knew she was beautiful, but it was in a rough way. Years in the mines hadn’t exactly left her with the best skin or hair, even if her body was firmer and leaner than that of many others. Her fingernails were chipped and sometimes grimy, while her hair had knots in places.

All of those had to go. She had to be perfect. A perfect doll.

They came with their files, their scented oils and their shampoos. At first it was faunus, but Eleanor and a few of the other girls wheedles and begged on her behalf, and the faunus allowed them to care for Yang’s preparation, something Yang was infinitely grateful for.

Eleanor was the ringleader, but Yang recognised them all by name and face; all girls in the same situation as she and who had lived in it for some time. All banding together to help the new girl adapt. Yang was gently stripped and bid to step down into a warm bath big enough to fit ten or so at once. Eleanor sat on her left and began to massage cream into Yang’s shoulders, while another sat on the edge behind her and took her hair, running fingers through it. A third took Yang’s hand and a fourth her feet, both using files to care for her finger and toenails.

In times gone by, Yang recalled this would be something people sometimes did to feel good about themselves. Here, it was anything but. That it was those she trusted doing it helped, however. Made it somehow less painful.

Yang looked to the mirrors along one wall and closed her eyes. “They’re watching. Aren’t they?”

“Yes.” There was no doubt in Eleanor’s voice. “Watching and touching themselves. Or having others do it for them. Try not to think on it.”

“It’s hard. They’re going to take my first time…”

“Yes, they are.” Again, there were no lies, not for comfort or anything else. “But it will only be one tonight,” Eleanor went on. “Your first time, if you still have it when you come here, is often sold off to someone with the lien to pay for it. They wouldn’t want that experience to be sullied by another.”

“I’m going to be sold…?”

“Only for the night.” Eleanor rubbed her hand. “I’m sorry. There’s no other way to put it.”

Yang laughed bitterly and leaned back against the legs of the girl behind her, taking some small comfort in them surrounding her. They worked smooth creams into her hand and fingers. Brushed cloths over her arms and gently filed at her toenails until they were smooth and delicate. More oils were brought forth and massaged into her skin, some fragrant and smelling of flowers and other subtler.

“It can be worse,” the woman working on her hair said. “At least your first time is sold to one person. It’s not a bad way of being broken in. You…”

“I’ll have worse in time?”

The woman winced. “Yes.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Eleanor said, taking some fresh cream in hand and dabbing her fingers into it. “Close your eyes. This is for your face.”

Yang did as asked and shivered a little as the ice-cold cream was pressed against her cheeks and nose. It warmed up as Eleanor gently prodded and tapped it into her skin. “What is all this stuff?”

“Cleaners, moisturisers and softeners. It’s to make your skin clearer, plumper and softer. Don’t worry. None of it is bad. And really, the more beautiful you are, the easier it can sometimes be. People don’t like to mar beauty. And they may come sooner…”

Come. Yang shivered.

The bath continued in silence. Her hair was taken between three of them while Eleanor bid her lay back, supporting Yang’s head so that her hair was underwater, but her face was kept above. The girls worked through each strand of her hair to separate and even out the knots, then another oil was worked into it, followed by a shampoo and then a conditioner. The feel of their fingers working against her scalp was hypnotic. It reminded her of Summer.

“Up now,” Eleanor whispered, helping Yang out the bath. “Ignore those watching,” she added as Yang tried to shield her body. “Trying to act shy just excites them. Face them with indifference and they will find less pleasure in it.”

“What now?” Yang asked.

“Time to dress, dry and treat your hair.” Eleanor had her sit on a small stool. She quickly wrapped a towel around Yang’s body, leaving her legs bare but covering the other parts of her. One of the girls came behind her with a dryer, while another brought forth some more product, including make-up, that the faunus women had left behind.

Yang had never learned to use make-up, but Eleanor had. She applied it slowly as the others helped with her hair. Her skin was left to dry naturally. No rubbing in case it chafed or bruised the merchandise. As the makeup was applied, Eleanor offered her own advice.

“I know you’ll be nervous but try to relax. If you can’t do that, at least go slack. It will hurt less. Speaking of pain, don’t overestimate how much it can hurt. It’s a sharp stinging, but it soon goes away. Even if you hate what is happening, the body can react. Try to think of someone you _would_ like to have sex with if you can. If it’s going to happen anyway, you might as well glean some pleasure from it. It might make the experience easier for you.”

“Don’t resist,” another added. “That just makes them angry. They know what they want and if you let them have it, they’ll usually finish quicker.”

“Try to get a feel for what they want, too,” Eleanor said. “If they want to dominate you, make sounds of surrender. If they want to feel powerful, scream your orgasm whether you feel it or not. Remember, it’s best to try and please them. It saves you any punishment and makes them reach their peak sooner.”

The advice was so defeatist, so helpless, but Yang took it all. They knew better than her and she’d seen already what came of acting out. As horrific as it sounded, letting a faunus cum inside her was still a better fate than letting fifty or more cum all over her. As Eleanor said, it was going to happen anyway. Better to minimise the struggle than try to avoid it altogether. Her life wasn’t her own anymore. She was merchandise. Product.

“Don’t tell Ruby,” Yang pleaded.

Eleanor held her hand. “We won’t.”

When they were done, Yang stood again. Eleanor came forth with the garments provided and Yang did her best not to look at them, holding one leg out and then the other as the white stockings were rolled up her legs. They reached her thighs and ended, though two slips on either side connected up further to a white garter and lingerie combo. Rather than just a white brasserie, she’d been granted something akin to a corset, still white, that covered the bottom half of her breasts but left her cleavage free. The material dipped down her stomach in a V-shape to cover her bellybutton but left her sides bare.

A pair of white gloves, elbow-length, were slipped onto each hand and a white veil, mostly see-through, was placed on her hair, falling down to around halfway down her back. The symbolism wasn’t lost on her. It was as close to bridal wear as she could get without actually wearing a dress. The colour white also represented purity and virginity, her most marketable features right now.

“How do I look?” Yang asked woodenly.

“Beautiful.”

“Damn.”

Eleanor stepped forward and hugged her. “You’ll be okay. Everyone goes through this. Even… Even Ruby will. In time.”

Yang’s head fell down onto the woman’s shoulder. She didn’t cry. To do so would be to ruin her delicate make-up and force them to start again. Sienna would be angry, not just with Yang but with her friends here as well. She couldn’t do that to them.

“Please don’t tell Ruby,” Yang begged. “Not now. Just… let her live in bliss for a while longer.”

Eleanor wrapped her arms around her.

“She’ll not find out from me.”

 

* * *

 

“Forward,” one of the guards said, guiding her with a firm hand on her shoulder and a metal rod against her left hip, a constant threat of what he’d do if she struggled. Yang was ushered through several corridors she’d never seen before and towards a double set of ornate wooden doors with stained glass ornamentation.

The doors were opened, and she was herded through, into an entertainment centre of some kind. It reminded her of a place where someone might perform; a comedian, singer or magician. Maybe even a play or pantomime. There was a raised stage at the back wall with a curtain behind it and two entryways leading backstage. Before the stage and a good metre or so lower, round tables spanned off into the rest of the room, congregated in the centre while two bars with brightly coloured cocktail bottles behind them flanked either wall. At the back of the room, up on another raised platform, lay a red roped off section with a few more tables. More spread out and with more comfortable cushions. VIP.

In the centre of the room itself, not on the stage but before it, with tables pushed away on either side, a tall crystalline box stood on four legs. It was about two feet wide, square based, and a good seven feet tall. One of the panes was down, forming a ramp, and there was no ceiling to it and several holes in the side. Not big enough to fit a person through, but enough to reach into the box itself.

As Yang was led towards it, its purpose became clear and she balked.

“None of that.” A sharp sting from the rod on her thigh made her jump but didn’t overly hurt. “Get in the box, human. The customers need to know what they’re bidding for.”

Fear settled on her as the reality of what was about to happen became ever more apparent. Her heart began to beat erratically, and her eyes flashed left and right, looking for escape. All of Eleanor’s advice, so kindly given, fled.

The faunus behind her took matters out of her hand by giving her a sharp slap on the ass with his cane. “Get in, damn it. Or do you want me to tell Sienna you’re being stubborn?”

Yang was moving before he could make good on the threat. The glass was cool under her feet, bare but for her white stockings. It held under her weight as she crawled in and sat on her knees, shaking slightly as the pane was pushed up and slotted into place. While she might have been able to break one of them, she didn’t, knowing that would only get her – and thus Ruby – in trouble. Instead, she knelt there, legs under her and arms over her barely concealed breasts, waiting for the time to come.

There wasn’t long to wait.

The event must have been advertised ahead of time, because the doors were opened by several staff members and faunus _streamed_ in, many went to the tables but only long enough to dump coats or bags onto them, claiming them. The second that was done, they rushed to her glass case, making her shrink back as hungry faces – both male and female – filled her vision.

“Oooh. Look at her.”

“Very nice. Very nice.”

The comments continued, praise and admiration for both her and her outfit. It wasn’t like being complimented, however, and more like someone salivating over an object. Yang kept her eyes down and her body hunched as close to the centre of the box as she could. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. That only seemed to embolden them.

“She’s shy. Nervous.”

“Hm. I can’t wait to break that in. First times are always unforgettable.”

“You think she’s a screamer?”

“They all are on their first time.”

 _Don’t resist,_ Yang whispered to herself. _Get it over with. Let them do what they want. Just focus on getting through it. Don’t resist. Don’t make them angry._

“Stand up, slut,” a larger man called. “I want to see those legs of yours.”

_Don’t resist._

Yang closed her eyes and let her legs down, standing slowly, earning cat calls and whistles as she posed before them, slowly turning around to let the men and women see both her long legs, and her pure white lingerie. A few hands reached through the holes in the glass to run over her knees and shins, brushing over her stockings. She wanted nothing more than to kick them away, but that would only make life harder for her. Instead, she let them, pausing whenever someone had hold of her so that they could get their fill.

It pleased them. The insults slowly tapered off, replaced with commands that, while still demeaning, at least earned praise when she complied. Yang got on all fours and let a man run his hands through her hair, even as a woman behind pinched and played with her ass. Someone dragged their nails down the inside of her thigh, scraping at her skin. Another pressed his thumb against her lip, telling her to open her mouth so he could see her tongue.

Obediently, Yang opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting him rub his thumb against it.

“Ha ha. What a good little girl. A good little human.”

Her face burned. Her teeth touched against his thumb, ready to bite, but she held back as she noticed the guards nearby. Watching. Waiting. Groaning around the thumb in her mouth, Yang held still and tried to ignore someone running their fingers over her lingerie, down and up her slit. Someone else had a hand under her and was weighing her large breasts in his hand.

It was still better than the canary cage. At least these people only used their hands and eyes.

What was worse was the promises they made. The faunus seemed to like telling her what they intended to do to her if they won, and not all fetishes were made equal. There were some who just wanted to make her cum all over their cocks and devolve into a mewling little human slut.

Those were the nice ones.

Others wanted to break her, hurt her, make her admit that faunus rules supreme or that she was naught but a slave. Others wanted to piss on her, shit on her or even make her eat theirs. That, at least, earned some sharp reprimands from the guards. Nothing that could make her physically sick would be allowed.

It didn’t stop them discussing their twisted fantasies with her. That was part of the thrill for them. Some just wanted to cause her as much pain as possible, and Yang found herself hoping she’d be bought by someone who just wanted her body and nothing more.

That realisation, the moment where she _wanted_ to be purchased by someone, was one of the most heart-breaking. It was as though she’d given up. Surrendered. It was followed by an immediate blast of defiance that would have gotten her in trouble if it wasn’t for a loud voice calling for everyone to be seated, saying that the auction would soon begin.

That saved her a beating or worse.

Yang knelt in the glass case as all the faunus sat. There were other humans working as waitresses – and even some male ones as waiters. All wore revealing clothing, and none seemed to have any freedom over how they wore it. She saw Eleanor in the crowd. The older woman was working quickly and efficiently in a black and white maid outfit. Yang watched in shock as someone groped her ass, and instead of complaining or rearing back, Eleanor laid and stretched herself back over the faunus’ table, letting all the people grope and play with her body. One even poured their drink into her mouth and kissed her, drinking it from hers.

Others were doing much the same. A girl only a year or so older had been bent over a table, while a blond-haired boy with blue eyes was holding his apron up, letting a female faunus suck on his cock while another fondled his balls.

No matter where she looked, people were being used.

Not everyone was there solely for her. Some just wanted the spectacle. In the end, they’d all have access to her once her virginity was taken, and probably at a cheaper rate than what tonight would be.

Eventually, it was her turn. Rather than Sienna, it was a tall and wiry faunus with a shaggy mane that stepped up onto the stage, and four other faunus who took one of each of the legs holding Yang’s case up and supported her between them, lifting her up onto the stage as well. Yang wobbled about inside, trying hard not to unbalance them and send the case, and her, crashing to the ground. The audience watched intently, the sounds of fucking and chatting muting to the occasional moan, pant or whispered comment.

The auctioneer, or what she assumed to be one, stepped behind a wooden counter and drew out a small auctioneer’s hammer, striking it three times on the surface. The last few sounds dwindled out, leaving the room silent. Eager.

“Lot 2664.” He paused for emphasis. Or to let that high number sink in. “The virginity of one female. Age sixteen. Blonde hair, blue eyes, displayed beside me. Originally from the north-Vale mines, the lot has been brought back to Menagerie and is in good condition with relatively little wear and tear.”

He gestured to the helpers, who rotated Yang’s case slowly, letting everyone get a better look of her in her bridal lingerie. Yang stood, placing both hands on the glass for stability as everyone’s eyes roved over her.

“The lot is in prime health with no illnesses. Limited malnutrition, healthy teeth and gums, and with her virginity intact, hymen included.” He paused again. Only for a minute. “Today’s auction will be for access to that and for the lot’s first time, to be taken here on stage. Unlimited access will be allowed for a period of up to one hour. Note, this is not for access to the lot for breeding rights, and birth control will be provided.”

Breeding rights? Birth control? Yang looked to the man anxiously. There’d been no mention of her being bred. As in, actually forced into pregnancy. At least that wouldn’t happen here, though the fact it could at all had her shaking slightly.

No one cared.

“We will begin the bidding at Ten thousand lien.”

Ten thousand. Having a number assigned to her, a value, struck hard in her gut and she looked down at the base of the glass case. More painfully, no one took the offer and the crowd remained silent, leaving Yang to feel even more worthless.

“No bidders? None? Very well. Five thousand.”

“Five!” someone called.

“Six!”

“Seven.”

“Seven and a half.”

“Eight.”

“I have eight thousand. Anyone offering me nine? Nine, to the gentleman in the corn- Ten. I have ten thousa- Eleven.” The total rose above the starting value, with faunus now more willing to bid. “Twelve thousand. Thirteen? No, twelve and a hal- thirteen. Thank you, ma’am. Thirteen thousand.”

It crept higher.

Yang watched and listened with a detached sense of panic, drawing further into herself as the number reached twenty and went higher, both men and women bidding. Never had it felt so immediate, so real, as it did now. In the crowd, she could see Eleanor watching. The older woman wore a sympathetic smile but nodded her way, wishing Yang strength.

_Don’t resist. Let it happen._

“Thirty-two. I have thirty-two thousand lien. Anyone? Going once. Going twice.” The auctioneer paused and looked out over the silent diners. “Sold.” The hammer slammed down. “Lot 2664’s virginity to the lady in the back. Thank you.”

He referred to her by number instead of her name. Yang didn’t even think it meant as a reminder of her lack of freedom, rather something the faunus did without realising it. That only made it worse. There was some polite and grudging applause from the audience as a large figure approached the stage. She was challenged halfway by the auctioneer, but he seemed content that she could pay. Or that was done electronically.

It wasn’t until the absolute bear of a woman came up to the glass case that Yang recognised her, and `bear` was an apt term, for she was a bear faunus. Specifically, the same bear faunus that had run the mines she and Ruby had been purchased from. Madam Amanda, the foreman.

“Bet you didn’t think you’d see me so soon. Did you?”

Yang’s mouth fell open. Amanda – or Queen, as she’d often demanded they call her – had been a merciless and cruel taskmaster. The very person to refuse Ruby medical treatment for being weak and useless. The person who had delivered Yang’s first lashes – and enjoyed it. The one who had worked their father to death, and so many others as well.

The glass pane window was drawn open and Amanda reached one large hand in, fisting it in Yang’s hair and using that to drag her out. Yang cringed and followed, bent at the waist and head forward in an attempt to mitigate the pain. Down the ramp she went, stumbling along the way, legs working double time to keep up.

Amanda wasted no time in dragging her to the front of the stage then wrenching her head up, displaying Yang’s full body for the audience. Amanda’s other hand came around to her front and painfully _tore_ her brasserie open, leaving her breasts to fall and jiggle out. The audience cheered, clapped and whistled.

Eyes ahead. Breathing even. Yang did her best to stare out without actually seeing anyone and ignore how Amanda’s thick fingers prodded along her underwear. How the faunus kicked her legs wider so that she was stood in a V-shape, both of Yang’s wrists held back and clamped in _one_ of Amanda’s large hands.

Her panties were drawn aside. A digit probed at her entrance, which Yang wished could have been wetter. It would have made things easier. As it was, she grunted uncomfortably when the finger dug in, probed and curled in her entrance. “Hngh.” Her eyes clenched shut. “Unf.”

“You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve wanted to do this. Watching, waiting, counting the years until you came of age. I had it all planned out. The moment I’d summon you to my office. When I’d tie you down. Strip you. Fuck you raw.” Amanda added a second and Yang wasn’t ready for it, gasping on air that suddenly seemed too thin to survive on. “But selling you for profit, then having enough spare to take your first time anyway? I’ll settle for that.”

The fingers were removed. It wasn’t foreplay, not at all. Yang hadn’t been made any more ready or slick for Amanda’s girth – and the faunus couldn’t have cared less. Something thick and hot was pressed up against her and Yang tried again to follow Eleanor’s advice. Deep breaths. Relax her muscles. Let it happen.

God, she was about to be _raped_.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

“Gh!” Yang’s eyes grew wide and her teeth became gritted. It… It was pushing into her. “Ack! Ah!”

Slowly. Painfully slow. Yang struggled to breathe and lost it, sagging but for Amanda’s hand holding both hers back. Her breasts swung under her as she gasped and tried to hold her breath. Why was it so slow? Why was it so painful?

“I can’t,” Yang cried. “Stop, please!”

“Stop, after paying over a hundred thou for you? Not likely.” The faunus pushed in harder, stretching Yang further, past the point where she felt something should have broken. “I’m going to squeeze every last lien out of you, brat. Then I’ll come back in two years and do the same to your sister. Won’t that be fun?”

“N-No. Please…”

“Ha!” Amanda slapped Yang’s ass and watched it jiggle. A hand reached under and spread her legs further, too, giving the audience a better look at the woman’s balls swinging under Yang’s crotch. “That’s how it should be. A filthy human _begging_ for mercy. Say it, girl. Beg me not to break your sister.”

“Please don’t break my sister!”

“Beg me to fuck _you_ instead.” She pushed in a little more, reaching a barrier deep inside her. It hurt. It hurt so much, and yet she knew this was but the start. “Beg me to take your virginity and make it sound like you mean it, whore.”

Helpless tears caught on Yang’s lashes. Don’t resist. Deep breaths.

For Ruby…

“Please fuck me like a dirty whore. I – I want you to be my first!”

Amanda’s spare hand fisted in her hair. “With. Pleasure.”

The first thing Yang felt was the pressure. It was so powerful, so constant, and then she felt it. Felt something inside her give way. Felt a sharp pain followed by a sudden feeling of _fullness_ that drove all the air from her lungs. That happened a second before she tried to scream, which left her voice hoarse and raw as she croaked out a dry, brittle noise.

The faunus took a brief second to savour the feeling of being fully within her, a second which Yang took to try futilely to draw in air and hold it. D-Deep breaths. D-Deep… God, it hurt. Her eyes clenched shut and she felt something warm trickle down her leg. Probably blood from her first time. The hand in her hair let go, hooking under her pelvis and moving her around. On weak legs, Yang followed Amanda’s guidance, too scared to do anything else. They moved side-on to the audience. Of course. Amanda wanted to give them all a better shot of Yang’s virginity running down her legs.

What little peace there was didn’t last. Amanda began to move before Yang was ready – though she felt like she could have stood there for days and not been ready. The faunus drew out slowly, dragging her thick cock down Yang’s insides and out, popping out her abused sex and leaving Yang to shiver as the cold air brushed against her sore folds.

It pushed in again. Easier this time, though the sudden pain was only replaced with a duller, more constant one, so it was all the same on her end. When it drove deep into her, Yang bucked, air forced out of her as it felt like the faunus’ huge shaft pushed right up into her diaphragm. It didn’t help that her hands were pulled behind her and her breasts pushed out, though the crowd seemed to love that. They were cheering and shouting suggestions, slamming hands on the table when Amanda slapped her ass with enough force to turn it red.

_Deep breaths. Deep-_

“Argh!” Another thrust. More powerful than the last ones. Amanda began a brutal pace, striking into Yang on the beat of every second – a beat that the crowd took up, clapping and slapping palms on tables to it, Amanda laughing and matching it, driving Yang further and further into oblivion.

_Slam. Slam. Slam._

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Relentless. The pace was relentless. The immediate pain of her lost virginity had faded into a dull ache, a throb inside her. Yang spread her feet wider on the ground and found it helped a little. She tried her hardest not to look out over the crowd, but closing her eyes just let her feel every thrust all the more keenly. The faunus watching were having a blast.

Yang let out a broken sob.

The faunus, men, women and even young teenagers, watched with laughter and smiles on their lips. They drank, cheered and took pictures of her, every single one watching her up on the stage as she was raped for their entertainment. They took their joy from her shame, their excitement from her pain and the thrill of the spectacle from wondering how long she would last.

Why? What had she ever done to them?

Her arms were released suddenly. There was no warning and Yang fell forward, unable to stop her face hitting the wood. Her palms followed a second later and Amanda gave her ass a push, forcing her off the woman’s cock. Freed from it, Yang fell onto her hands and knees, shaking and trembling. Without thinking, she tried to crawl forward, away, but a hand caught her ankle and dragged her back.

“Not so fast, bitch.” A second hand caught the back of her head and pushed it down, squashing her cheek into the varnished wooden stage and holding her there. The hand on her ankle rose, forcing her rear end up. The hand slapped between her thighs too, and Yang quickly spread them, doing as she was told. “That’s it. bitch. You just sit still.”

Two fingers wiped up her slit, collecting what little juices were there and pushing them higher. They collected in the well of her ass and Yang froze as she felt a finger poke against the tight orifice, testing it.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Yang tried to buck the woman off her.

Amanda acted like she didn’t feel it. The hand on her head was as hard as iron and held her down, while the much larger faunus’ legs pressed against her own, not giving her any escape. The hand removed itself from her ass but took the large shaft in hand instead and pushed it up against an entrance far too small for it.

“No! Please! It won’t fit!”

“Yeah?” She pushed in a little harder, keeping Yang locked in place. She felt it poke into her ass like a dagger. Keeping Yang’s head pinned down, Amanda looked over her. “What does everyone think?” she asked the audience. “Anal?”

“Anal! Anal! Anal!” they chanted.

“Looks like they’re pretty eager, Yang.”

“No, wait!” Yang managed to look out over the braying faces and chanting faunus. “I never did anything to you! My family never fought!”

“Anal! Anal! Anal!”

“I never hurt any faunus! I never discriminated!”

“ANAL! ANAL!”

“Please!” Yang screamed. “I don’t deserve this!”

“ANAL! ANAL! ANAL!”

They… They didn’t care. They didn’t care in the slightest. Yang sobbed brokenly and closed her eyes, knowing it was hopeless. These weren’t people; they were animals. Animals who just wanted to see her used. Used, abused and thrown away.

When Amanda laughed and forced herself into Yang’s tight ass, she didn’t fight it. Couldn’t. What was the point? What would it achieve? Yang clenched her teeth and tried her hardest to unlock her muscles and relax, to unclench her sphincter as it was pried open by hot flesh.

The burning pain told her she’d not managed it as well as she could. Biting her lip, she let hot tears wash over her face. She focused on breathing. On controlling her breathing, thinking of Ruby and imagining better times.

“Gh.” A grunt slipped out of her, right as Amanda managed to fit her whole length into Yang’s ass.

If she’d felt full before, she felt stuffed now.

The crowd went wild, cheering Amanda, who removed her hand from Yang’s head and held it high in the universal sign for victory, glorifying her dominion over the human, who remained face down and ass up, a tool for the pleasure of the faunus who had subdued her.

Deep breaths. L-Let it happen. Get it over with…

God, please, let it end.

“Ungh.” This time it was Amanda to grunt, her pounding rhythm becoming a little uneven. “Shit,” she hissed. “Ah. Ahhh!”

Hot, thick. Heavy. It was the only way Yang could think to describe the sensation of her ass being filled by the futa’s seed. It shot up into her like it was blasted out of a hose. It wasn’t even – she could have ignored that – rather, it came erratically and without warning, a little thrust, a groan and then a spurt that splashed against the inside of her butt, a wet, hot sensation where there shouldn’t be one. Yang shifted her face so that her hair would fall over it, hiding her frustrated tears from view.

At least… at least it was over. Yang panted for breath as the woman drew out with a `plop`. Something hot and sticky was expelled from her ass, dripping down between her legs onto the stage. The crowd laughed and taunted her for it, but she couldn’t have cared less. Her rapist had cum. That was the end of it. It had to be.

“On your back,” Amanda hissed.

“W-Wha-? But you came!”

“Ha.” Amanda took her hip and gave it a solid push, rolling an already unsteady Yang over. She caught Yang’s foot a second later and pulled back, drawing her pelvis in toward the woman who still – somehow – had a solid cock poking down toward Yang’s stomach like a weapon. “Guess you wouldn’t know. Us faunus, we have stamina beyond what you useless humans do. You think one orgasm will be enough for us? I’m going to fuck you until you’re unconscious.”

Yang leaned back and groaned, letting her arms fall down by her side as the faunus slammed into her cunt once more, thrusting so harshly that Yang’s body was pushed back to the very edge of the stage. She might have fallen, but for Amanda holding onto her hips and dragging her back onto the thick shaft. Suspending Yang’s hips and butt off the cold wooden stage, she began to hammer into her quickly, shaking Yang’s entire body and causing her tits to swing wildly.

In a dark and disgusting part of her mind, Yang felt the pleasure. Felt the tingle and the warm sensation in her stomach. There was still pain, and the humiliation, but her body reacted through it all regardless.

 _No,_ she thought, clenching her eyes shut. Whimpering as Amanda leaned down, clasped one of her large breasts and bit on her nipple. _Even if it’s just a bodily reaction. Even if it doesn’t mean I’m enjoying it. I refuse to give her the satisfaction of knowing I’m enjoying even a shred of this._ Faking her pleasure, yes. Giving in, yes. But actually finding any enjoyment?

Never.

This would be her one piece of defiance. The last wall of her stronghold. The hill she would die on.

“Here it comes!”

Yang leaned her head back over the stage’s edge as the cock inside her swelled and unleashed a fresh torrent of cum. There was less of it this time, but it was still just as hot. Just as thick. Yang whined as she felt it fill her and slip out to run down between her ass crack. The constant grunt and groan of the woman above her hardly helped, especially when Amanda brought one hand down to clasp Yang’s throat. Not hard enough to choke, but to show dominance.

“You enjoying yourself there? Being bred in front of all these fine faunus?”

“No.”

“No?”

Yang sealed her lips shut, knowing she shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.

“Then how about in front of someone else?”

She was being lifted up suddenly. The cock inside her only slipped out for a second, but that was enough for Yang to let out a stream of cum, even as Amanda hooked both hands under her thighs and lifted her. Yang was sat in the much larger woman’s hands, her legs spread, back to the bear faunus’ chest and looking out over the audience. Her snatch, dripping with cum, was visible to everyone in the audience.

More than that, it was visible to the VIP section at the back, where Sienna sat watching at a table with some other faunus.

Visible to the small, frightened girl who was sat with them.

Yang’s eyes watered. “Ruby…”

“Yang!” Ruby cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. “No! Stop hurting her!”

No.

No, no, no.

“No!” This time, she said it. Groaned it. “Why?”

How hard had she tried to protect Ruby from this? To keep it a secret? Ruined. All ruined now, thanks to Sienna, thanks to the cruel faunus between her and Ruby, who watched the display with absolute disregard for either of their feelings.

“You like that, girl?” Amanda called to Ruby, still holding Yang’s legs open, still showing the young girl how her sister had been bred. “Your sister here sold you both into this. If you want to blame someone, blame her. She sold her cunt to me, and when you’re old enough, yours will be sold as well! How does that sound?”

“Ruby…” Yang couldn’t look. Couldn’t see her sister’s expression. Her hands came up to cover her face as she fought back tears. Laughing, Amanda dragged Yang down onto her dick again, fucking her in front of everyone, but more importantly in front of Ruby.

“STOP IT!” Ruby screamed. “Stop hurting her!”

Disaster struck.

Ruby, beside herself with grief, leapt up over the railing separating her from the faunus below and rushed for the stage. What she planned to do, Yang had no idea. Ruby probably didn’t either. She just wanted to save her sister. Ruby rushed between tables as Sienna swore and shouted for the guards to catch her.

Tables that were filled with faunus. Faunus who were in heat, or the throes of it, and who had come to the Heat House specifically for that reason. Ruby might have been fourteen, but she might also have been small. Or maybe the faunus just didn’t care. Or maybe they were too far gone with lust to notice. Either way, as Ruby passed one table, a man reached out and caught her arm. He dragged Ruby back into him with a hungry smile.

“Ruby!” Yang howled.

“Let go! Let go!”

“Release her!” Sienna barked. “She is below age! Release the girl! Guards, quickly!”

Several burly faunus by the walls and bars rushed forward. There were laws against this, even here in the Heat House. Ruby was off limits and Sienna moved quickly, but not quickly enough for Yang. As she watched in horror, the bearded faunus slipped a hand under Ruby’s shirt and dove a hand down, under the hem of her trousers. Ruby went deathly still, eyes wide as saucers.

It was too much. Yang’s elbow slammed back, cracking against Amanda’s nose. The bear faunus fell with a howl, clutching at her face. Yang landed awkward, courtesy of the cock in her. Even so, she managed to roll off the edge of the stage and land on all fours, then rush forward with a furious cry, eyes flashing red.

Faunus screamed and tried to flee, several falling over one another and causing more problems as Sienna yelled for “order” and “calm” over the top of it, only to go ignored.

The greasy bastard touching her sister wasn’t even paying attention. Too lost in fondling the girl and trapped in his heat, the first thing he knew about her fist was just how hard her knuckles were slamming into his cheek. Something broke. The man gasped and fell. Ruby broke free as Yang caught her shoulder and dragged her behind her. Several nearby faunus backed away, looking at the naked blonde as if she were a feral animal who had broken out of a cage at a circus.

“Enough!” Sienna was on them a second later, and Yang found herself surrounded by guards. “Everyone calm down! The girl is underage. The perpetrator will be dealt with. There is no need to flee!” Sienna snapped her fingers. “Free drinks at the bar. Bring in more boys and girls. Free use. No cost. I want two boys and two girls per table – and they can be used however much you wish at no additional cost.”

The faunus who had been making to leave paused at the offer, realising how good it was and, seeing that the guards had everything under control, slowly made their ways back to their tables. Those who had fallen were being picked up, while several staff members with first aid kits rushed out. One went for Amanda on the stage, another the downed bastard and others to those customers who had fallen.

“You.” Sienna snarled and caught Yang by her hair, tugging her behind her. “Get the brat to Sandra,” she barked at another guard, nodding to Ruby. “Make sure she’s unharmed. I won’t give Ghira more reason to try and close us down than he has already.”

“Yes Sienna.”

“You,” she said to another as Ruby was reluctantly dragged away. “Keep the sex, drugs and drink flowing. Make sure they forget all about this. And see to Amanda. Offer her whatever she wants. As long as it’s legal, I don’t care. We’re not having someone so influential complaining about us.”

“Got it.” Another ran off.

“And you, _Pet_.” Sienna hissed, tugging Yang’s hair taut. “Do you think this comes freely? Do you think this is a game? You are merchandise. You _chose_ to come here. You do not get to lash out and injure customers. Injure your betters!”

Yang’s heart was beating wildly. Naked and afraid, she couldn’t help but stammer. “B-But he was hurting Ruby. He tried to-”

“Do you think I would have allowed it? I had the situation under control. Now look at the situation.” When she didn’t, Sienna pulled her around. “Look at it! Customers injured, chairs broken, and a high-spending customer knocked out. Not to mention the loss of all the sex they would have been _paying_ for after seeing you bred like that. You’ve cost me greatly tonight, Pet.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Hoping Sienna would be merciful if she begged, Yang dropped her head. “I… I’m sorry mistress.”

“Oh, you will be,” Sienna whispered. “You _will_ be sorry. And you’ll be paying back _every single lien_ you’ve cost me tonight. With interest.” She pushed Yang into another guard, who caught her by her shoulders and held her. “Take her away. Private room. Solitary. I want her fed, showered and cleaned but she isn’t allowed to see or talk to anyone. Especially not her sister.”

Solitary…? Yang swallowed but glanced over to Eleanor in the corner of the room. A silent message, a request for her to look after Ruby. Nervously, the older woman nodded back.

Sienna noticed it. Her eyes narrowed.

“Send out some fliers, too,” she said, lost in thought. “I have just the punishment in mind. It’s been a while since we held an exhibition evening, and Pet here needs to apologise to the good faunus of Menagerie who are so willing to pay her sister’s medical bills.” Sienna smiled cruelly. “She may as well apologise to them all at once.”

Yang shivered. “W-What?”

“You’ll see, Pet. You’ll see. Take her away,” she said to the guard holding Yang. “I have customers to attend to.”

With a nod, the guard dragged her away. The sounds of wet and noisy sex echoed from the room they’d been in, dimming to nothing as Yang was dragged, pushed and forced down dark corridors, towards a single room that contained nothing but for a bed at the back and a toilet. Yang was bodily thrown into it and the door clicked shut behind her. A latch was driven into place.

Sat in the middle of the room, her body still aching and the last vestiges of her rapist’s cum dribbling onto the floor, Yang pulled her knees up to her face and tried not to cry.

 

 


	4. Exhibition Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As punishment for her defiance, Yang is put through the worst the Heat House has to offer, all in the effort to break her defiant spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by the one behind the entire story. There is a warning here that the tags have been updated as this chapter is by far the darkest. It contained bestiality, pissing (but no scat) and rough treatment. Please be warned.

* * *

 

 

The metal door rattled open. A beam of light shone in, illuminating Yang’s body, curled up on the bed, naked and shaking in the cold.

Yang looked up with worried eyes.

Solitary confinement had been painful enough, lasting what had to be all night. Had Ruby slept at all? Was she okay? Those were all questions she had no answer to. Judging by the sneer on the male faunus’ face before, there would be no answers now. He tossed a bundle of white cloth at her.

“Get changed.”

Yang looked down. More wedding garb, much like what she’d worn for the auction.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to get changed,” the faunus said. “Willingly or not.”

Knowing it was not a request and afraid of what might befall Ruby, she pulled on the revealing garb. The lingerie and bodice and the long white thigh-length stockings. There were no shows provided this time, leaving her to walk barefoot. Once she was done, the man walked in and grabbed her by the arm, drawing her out.

“You’re in for it today, girl,” he said. “Exhibition day.”

“Exhibition-?”

“Guess you wouldn’t know. Ha. I’d like to see the surprise when you find out, but maybe the fear will be just as good. Get you warmed up for what’s to come.” He had an ugly smile and one of his hands roamed to her ass, squeezing it. “Every now and then, Sienna has to do a little _advertising_ to bolster the Heat House’s customer base. Not all that often, we do good work, but after your little shitshow yesterday, word got out that coming here might be dangerous. Not good for business.”

“S-So Sienna is losing custom?” That could be bad for her and Ruby. Very bad.

“Oh, she won’t be after today. Exhibition days are a way of bringing numbers back up. Tell me, girl, how do you convince someone to come into your store and buy some cake?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been able to, being a slave…”

He cuffed her for her insolence. “Bitch. Use that brain of yours, if you humans even have them. If you want someone to _pay_ for something, you don’t just stand there asking full price for it first. You give people a taste.” He leered at her. “You give them a sample.”

Yang’s stomach dropped. Her head shook from side to side.

“A _free_ sample. So that the next time they get hungry, they remember where to come. Or in your case where to _cum_.” He laughed at his own joke and pushed her ahead. “Get moving, girl.”

“B-But why would Sienna do this?” Yang whimpered. “It wouldn’t make any money!”

“It’s not about the money. It’s advertising. You’re a free sample today, girl. Free for every faunus in Menagerie to use as they see fit.”

Yang was shaking. In the distance, she could hear the sounds she’d come to associate with sex. Sex with faunus at least. Loud cries, moans, pained screams and raucous laughter. It was so much more than it had been during the auction, suggesting there was truly a monumental amount of people in attendance today. Here to see and use her.

Nothing more than a free sample to draw in customers.

Yang dug her heels into the floor. The faunus didn’t care, pushing her until she all but fell, then catching her arm and dragging her along. Those they passed looked on with smiles and amusement, watching the defiant and troublesome human being dragged to her doom.

“Sienna wants you taught a lesson on who your betters are. And lucky you, girl, a whole lot of people have come to do just that.”

 

* * *

 

The entire front foyer and entrance hall of the Heat House had been set up for the event, and it was already in full sway as Yang was marched through, dressed in a white wedding gown and bare foot, hands tied behind her back by a thin red ribbon. If Sienna’s goal was to intimidate her and add to the fear, it was working perfectly.

Where before there had been order – at least in terms of one person using her at a time, and it being an auction – this was chaos. People huddled around tables upon which human girls were laid out, legs spread. Everyone used anyone, pinning people to walls and raping them with no regard for how much they cried or screamed.

It wasn’t just women for once, either. Though she’d been kept away from the male slaves, she knew there were some. This was the first time seeing them. Some, the lucky ones, were being made to fuck numerous faunus women one after the other or strapped down and were being ridden. Others were less fortunate, bent over and taken from the rear by futa women or even other men wanting to dominate and humiliate them.

There were those just being hurt as well, tied down while faunus girls stepped on and teased their balls with heels or bare feet, or cracked whips down, never enough to draw blood but more than enough to make a horrifying smacking sound and leave red marks. Some of the men, the younger ones, cried out at every blow. The older ones thanked their faunus masters and begged for more, even though tears or gritted teeth.

“Here’s the star of the show!” Sienna called, making sure everyone – from the faunus to the other slaves – could hear her. “The one responsible for this little exhibition show today. I hope all you good faunus will take the time to thank her personally. As for you merchandise, you know who to blame for what’s happening to you now.”

Some of the slaves glared her way. Yang bowed her head, slumping on the spot. Several faunus hurried up, drawing out money which Sienna turned away.

“No, no. The defiant girl is being punished for her actions yesterday. No payment is required. This is our apology to the good people who were offended at our auction. Let the bodies of these boys and girls soothe your spirit.” Sienna stepped away, though she paused to grip Yang’s chin and whisper, “I’ll have your sister with me the whole day watching. You’re on your last warning, pet. Cause me one more problem and I’ll be rid of the both of you. And believe me, even when I’m getting rid of you, I’ll make a profit. But one thing I’ll make sure of is that the two of you are sold to different masters. You’ll never see your little sister again.”

Yang’s eyes filled with tears.

“Do you understand me?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Will you be good?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Excellent.” Sienna tapped her cheek with her hand. “And remember, if only you’d learned this lesson yesterday, you and those here wouldn’t be in this situation. If you want to blame someone for what is to happen today, blame yourself.”

Yang’s head fell as Sienna walked away, gesturing for the guards around her to move on. The ribbon around her wrist was cut. She didn’t dare try and escape, not with Ruby watching from the side lines, watched by two guards who kept any away from her. Ruby knew better than to rush in this time, especially after what happened yesterday.

“Use her as you see fit,” Sienna called to those watching and waiting. “The rules are loosened for an exhibition day. Do what you will to her – so long as she remains conscious to experience it all. This is to be her punishment, after all. Show my pet what happens to naughty humans.”

The faunus rushed her.

Hands caught her all over – from her shoulders to her legs. A hand grabbed her cheek and turned her head to the side and a woman’s lips met hers, slobbering saliva over her lips and tongue. At the same time, someone picked up her feet and swung her off her feet. Her fall was halted by other hands catching her as ten or more faunus suspended her between them and carried her bodily across the room, hands roaming over her wedding gown and long legs as they did.

It was a circular table they took her to, one with another woman laid flat out on her back, one she recognised by face but not name. She was passed out, cum dripping from her abused pussy and covering her face. One of the men swiped her off the table as someone might a bunch of loose paper. She crashed onto the floor and rolled onto her side, forgotten, as Yang took her place. Her legs were immediately dragged apart, stockings ripped in places as hands roamed across her thighs, delving into her torn white stockings to find soft flesh.

Her bodice was torn asunder by three faunus at once, two men and one woman. No sooner had her tits bounced free than people were on them, suckling like hungry babies. As a man took his place between her legs, shifting her underwear to the side, a woman knelt on the table and made her way above Yang’s face, using one hand to spread her lips apart as she lowered her pelvis down.

Yang tried to turn her head to the side, but someone forced her back with a loud `tut tut` motion. She was held there, unable to do a thing, as the woman sat on her face. The smell and taste of another woman’s privates assaulted her nose, then the faunus’ clit did as she began to ride Yang’s face, uncaring of the lack of attention or licking she was doing.

“Fuck her raw,” the woman said. “That’ll get her tongue moving!”

A strained laugh from the man was the only warning she got before he was probing her entrance with his member. Only having stopped being a virgin the day before, Yang squirmed and tried to bring a foot to his chest to push him away. He caught it in one hand, however, and brought it up over his shoulder, leaning forward over her stomach and pushing himself inside her. While not as big as the bear faunus from the day before, he was hard and long, stretching her inexperienced walls.

“Arghhhh!” Yang yelled into the woman’s clitoris. “Stop!”

“Stop? Bitch, the day has just begun!” The man picked her hips up off the table and began to fuck her earnestly, slamming his hips into hers and ploughing deep inside her. He didn’t wait for her to accustom to his size or the intrusion. He didn’t care for her pleasure. “You’re going to be at this for hours! Hours and hours, used by as many of us want to. Ugh.” He grunted and thrust faster and faster. “And believe me, a lot of us want to.”

Hours…?

Sienna hadn’t told her how long this would be for? Could it really be so long!?

Hands were all over her. They tugged off the remains of her bodice to expose her stomach, then started to rub over it. Someone’s hands went between her legs, even though someone was already fucking her there. Their fingers played with Yang’s clit, then dipped on either side of the man thrusting into her to spread her lips wider.

“Got a delivery!” someone grunted.

The woman on top of her rose up onto her knees. The brief glimpse of light was Yang’s chance to catch a breath – but only one. There were men stood tall all around her and one had his dick pointing at her face, which he was rubbing wildly, rubbing with _her_ hair.

He came suddenly, covering Yang’s face and splattering semen over her skin. Some of it landed in her mouth and she spluttered, while the rest pooled in her eye socket and over her nose. She tried to bring her hands up to clean it off, but those were stolen. One was wrapped around a man’s shaft while another was brought up between a woman’s legs and dry-humped.

Cleaning her face was taken care of anyway. No sooner had the man made his `delivery`, then the woman lowered herself back down again, sitting on Yang’s face and using her own cunt to smear the man’s cum into her face.

“Anyone else needs to make a deposit, let me know~”

“I’m making one!” The man using her pussy pushed into her as hard as he could, lifting Yang’s butt up off the table. “Ah! Oh shit.” His cum rushed out in a wave, filling Yang with a warm and sticky feeling. “Shit, this human’s cunt is _made_ for faunus cum. Hey, any chance of her getting pregnant?”

“None.” Someone, a guard, replied. “Sienna has her on birth control. Doesn’t want her taking several months off. While there’s a market for pregnant bitches, that’s still a couple of months at the end where they’re not good for fucking. She wants every lien she can wring out of this mouthy bitch.”

“Shame.” The man drew out, slapping the head of his cock on her pussy. “Oh well. Anyone else want to have a go with her?”

There were many. The next person to use her plunged inside without a moment’s hesitation and rutted her wildly. Past the clit rubbing against her nose, Yang saw a young face. The boy couldn’t have been older than sixteen, yet he was using her like a common whore. Lacking stamina, he came within two minutes, shooting rope after rope of cum into her.

Behind him, an older woman smiled and rubbed his back. “That’s it,” she cooed. “You’re doing really well. We’ll have you breeding your own human pet within the year.”

“M-Mom, it feels so good!”

“Kid’s first bitch?” another man asked. When the woman nodded, he laughed. “You go, boy! Make sure you dump every last bit of cum inside her. You don’t want to waste any with defiant girls like this. Got to show them who’s boss.”

“The faunus,” the boy wheezed, bending double over Yang, his little hips thrusting away while his face dug into her breasts. “The faunus are the bosses. And humans are little slave whores good for nothing but fucking!”

The motherly faunus had a look of such pride on her face as she rubbed her son’s bum, encouraging him while the older men laughed and slapped his back. The boy had to be _lifted_ off her, so exhausted was he from his short and frantic first time. It was a woman who replaced him, though she had a cock all the same and lined it up against Yang’s puckered ass. The fit was tight, and Yang fought it, only to have two others take her legs and lift those up, handing them to the woman riding her face.

Trapped on her back, pinned down and bent double, she could do nothing as the other woman spat onto two fingers and worked them into Yang’s asshole.

“Ah! Hngh!”

“Oh,” the one riding her said. “That got her tongue moving. Do it again!”

The futa laughed and continued to widen Yang’s hole with her fingers, digging them in and spreading them apart to stretch her muscles. Once she was satisfied she had it loose enough, though not loose enough for Yang’s reckoning, the woman spat onto her cock and worked a hand up and down it to get it wet.

It _burned_ its way into Yang’s ass, stretching and filling her completely.

“Ack! Aghh! Ahhh!” Yang moaned into the pussy of the woman over her. “Arrhhhhhhh!”

“That’s it! That’s it! That’s it! Ahhh!” The woman riding her face rubbed up against Yang’s tongue and nose until she came, splashing moisture across Yang’s face. “Hmmmm…” she moaned, continuing to rub her cunt over Yang’s face until someone got impatient and told her to let other people have a go.

Her world became cock or cunt. For every dick she was made to swallow, and which unloaded a wad of cum down her throat, a woman would back up to her or sit on her face, holding her head with one hand and grinding into her until she would open her mouth and lick at them. And she did. To Yang’s shame, she soon realised that they would continue to grind into her until they were satisfied. Closing her eyes and fighting her way past both the embarrassment and the pain of someone ramming her ass, Yang stuck out her tongue and lapped at a middle-aged woman’s clit.

They couldn’t let even that go unnoticed.

“Oh, she’s getting it!” the woman crowed. “Finally, the silly girl learned to lick cunt.”

“She’s a human, what do you expect? It takes their kind longer to learn.”

“Maybe she needs a demonstration.”

Once the next person had cum inside her ass, Yang was hauled up and pushed off the table. She tried to land on her feet but was so unsteady that she fell onto hands and knees. They jeered at her for it and a girl sat on her back, straddling her and telling her to giddy-up.

Forced to burden the weight, Yang crawled across the room, past human men being taken on hands and knees and girls held upside down while their mouths were fucked. There were even two slaves – clearly brother and sister – who were being made to have loving sex with one another while men and futa surrounded them and jacked off onto their bodies, covering both in a sheen of sticky white seed.

Their destination was another table and Yang was dragged up onto her feet. On the table, two girls knelt, hands linked and tongues fighting with one another.

“Eleanor? Nebula?”

But they were sisters. Yang swallowed, watching as the two sisters kissed, even as they were split with their legs going to opposite ends of the tables. Both of them were being fucked wildly, and the puddle of cum on the floor told Yang they had been for quite some time already.

_They’re going to make me do this with Ruby when she’s older. This is going to happen…_

Eleanor was the better actor, making soft and pleasurable noises as she kissed her sister. Nebula, being younger, shyer, and less into it. Or at least unable to _act_ like she was into it. The man between Eleanor’s legs came hard, dumping a load inside her. Eleanor was so full of semen already that it spilled out.

Yang was pushed toward that, knees splashing down into cum.

“Time to learn to properly treat a woman. You can start by eating all that out of her.”

“What!?” Yang recoiled. The thought of going down on a woman was already horrid, especially with what she’d tasted before, but Eleanor’s pussy was _full_ of cum, dripping from her lips and clinging to every pubic hair.

“You heard me.” A hand found the back of her head and pushed her forward. “If you don’t, it won’t just be you who pays the price.”

Eleanor broke the kiss with Nebula to look down on her. There was no judgment in those eyes, no anger for what was happening to them. Only acceptance. _Do it,_ she mouthed. _Do it, please._ Don’t get them both in any more trouble.

Closing her eyes and pinching her face, Yang hesitantly leaned forward. She stuck out her tongue but hesitated an inch away, smelling the _stench_ that was Eleanor’s nether regions. After everything that had been done to the woman, it was anything but clean. Yang swallowed and tried again, sticking out her tongue but gagging and holding back a few inches away.

“Oh, hurry the fuck up.”

The hand on the back of her head shoved her forward. Yang’s face, tongue, lips and nose were _buried_ in Eleanor’s sex, smothered in cum. Shrieking through it and making semen bubble around her lips, she tried to pull away.

They wouldn’t let her. Yang was kept there to swallow or drown, held in an unrelenting grip even as she waved her hands and tried to break free. Faced with suffocation or degradation, her body made its choice before she could. Thick globs of faunus cum dripped down her throat, lapped up by her tongue. The taste… God, the taste. She tried to ignore it at first and not breathe though her nose, but it was impossible. There was just too much. Yang gagged and choked on it but swallowed every last bit, even the fresh globs that flowed from Eleanor’s ravaged pussy as a woman pressed down on her stomach. What felt like _gallons_ was pumped out into her mouth.

Only when it was all gone was she allowed to lean back. With flecks of semen covering her face, Yang swayed dizzily in place, unsure if she wanted to be sick or to just cry. Something wet and warm ran over her face. She thought they were tears but realised a moment later that it was Eleanor herself, now down on her knees, licking the final traces of cum from her face.

“Just accept it,” she whispered between licks. “It’s safest for us all.”

“Ele-” Yang’s words were cut off by the older woman’s lips. The kiss was soft and comforting and Yang’s eyes closed – at least for a second. They snapped open a second later when the woman’s tongue pushed into her mouth, carrying with it a mouthful of hot semen. “Gah!” Yang choked, pulling away, white dribbling from her lips. “Ack. Kaff!”

“Nice one!” a faunus cheered, hauling Eleanor to her feet. He slapped her ass and pushed her away, where she was swallowed by the crowd. The mouthful was his idea, evidently. Yang glared at him weakly, still coughing and spitting semen out onto the floor. “Learning any valuable lessons?” he asked. “I’m sure you are. On your knees in a puddle of cum. That’s the only way for a human to act.”

“Let’s see her put it to use,” a girl said, taking a seat, spreading her legs and lifting her skirt.

Yang was pushed towards it.

For the first time, she didn’t fight it. Leaning forward, Yang balanced herself with a hand on each of the woman’s thighs, then allowed the girl to push her head down into her snatch. Sensing that defiance would only be met with worse, she ran her tongue up the girl’s pussy, starting at the bottom and moving to the top, flicking her tongue over her clit in a way she hoped would satisfy the faunus.

“Hm. I think we’ve got a quick learner! She’s good.”

Her world became pussy for a while. Minutes. An hour. It was impossible to tell how long she was kept like that. They didn’t ignore the rest of her either. Men and women took advantage of her pussy and ass however they wished, eventually ending with someone laying under her fucking her cunt, while someone else squatted behind and did her in the ass. The one under would play with her breasts too, not thrusting up but relying on the force of the one doing her anal to push her down onto their shaft. All the while, Yang ate out woman after woman, each taking their seat and either pulling up a skirt, sliding down their trousers or even just making her put her head far up their dresses.

Everything became a blur. The moments where she wasn’t being fucked were the exception, not the rule. Brief moments of emptiness that lasted only as long as it took for someone to take their place. Humiliation after humiliation was piled on her, from drinks poured onto her body to virgin faunus losing their first time, all the way to someone placing a little plastic funnel in her ass, then having people jack off into the top, moving the funnel around until all the semen had seeped into her.

Yang’s legs gave way eventually. It was inevitable. Already driven beyond exhaustion, she couldn’t move, even when someone threatened to whip her – then did. Yang curled into a ball and trembled. The faunus caught the hint at that, realising she was on the verge of collapse.

Not that it stopped them.

“Get her back up on a table. It’s only been two hours. If she can’t kneel, she can lay still and spread her legs for hardworking faunus.” The speaker took her shoulders while someone else did her legs. Raised up between them, she could see the whole room for a moment. Her fellow slaves, men and women both, used and abused freely and openly.

And at the back, watching with a tearstained face, Ruby.

Yang didn’t get a chance to say or do anything. Drawn back down onto a table, her vision was soon filled with men and women leering down on her. And soon after, by their faces leaning in to devour her whole.

 

* * *

 

How long had it been?

Four hours?

Five?

Her world was a haze of exhaustion and frantic slapping. Her vision was blurry, dimmed from both fatigue and semen that had crusted onto her eyelashes from numerous bukkake sessions. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth and her jaw ached.

It was nothing compared to her lower body, where her holes had been stretched and stretched beyond measure, used by whomever wished it and in whatever quantity. Blearily, Yang watched as a man and a woman pulled out of her sopping cunt at once, their dicks side by side as they made out, double-teaming her in what she could only assume was some romantic tryst.

She tried to move. Couldn’t. There was no telling if that was because of how tired she was or because her body was stuck to the table. There was enough drying semen over her body to make that a possibility. Her hair, something she was so proud of, was clumped together and stained white, spread out over the table where people had used it to masturbate into.

When the two stepped back, there was a moment where nothing was being done to her, a moment that stretched on longer than any had before.

Yang dared to hope it was an end.

“Stand up, bitch.” A man grabbed her hair and used it to drag her up off the table and onto her feet. Her knees almost gave way but fear of having her hair torn out kept her upright as she stumbled and staggered after her assailant, body bowed forward and with her own hair obscuring her vision. People followed and slapped her ass, one even gripping her cunt and digging two fingers in as she was marched across the floor and through a door of some kind. With her eyes down, all she could see were tiles turn to white, though she _heard_ a sound like tinkling water.

“Get her through the hole.” The man holding her said. Yang was pushed forward by numerous hands, through an opening of some kind. It was closed atop her like a stockade, locking her in place with her head and neck on one side – the opposite side from the wall the men had pushed her through. Her hands were on that side as well, held in place with her body on the other.

A choking sound from the left had her looking over to see a familiar face.

“E-Eleanor!?”

Eleanor, her friend, possibly her only friend in this nightmare, was in the same situation as she – head and hands through the wall, except that a faunus woman, a futa, was shoving her cock deep into Eleanor’s throat.

“Hey, look at this,” another woman said. “Looks like we’ve got a new toy.”

Yang looked up, confused, and realised there were other faunus before her – all of them female. Some were applying make-up and others were washing their hands in a unit of sinks off to the side. _I’m in a bathroom,_ she realised.

This side was the women’s toilets.

“That’s not a toy, girl. That’s an automatic cleaning station.” The woman who spoke lifted up her skirt and pushing her underwear down to her knees. The woman used two fingers to spread her pussy lips and then moved closer, standing on tiptoes. “Make sure to get me nice and clean, human.”

The musky cunt was pushed directly into Yang’s face.

Sealing her lips shut and refusing to take part, Yang shook her head from side to side. That only made the woman more eager and she pushed in, making Yang’s nose rub against her clit and flick on it. Grabbing a handful of gold hair, the woman dragged Yang’s mouth and face into her core and held her there. Yang kept her lips a thin line.

Hands settled on either side of her ass on the other side of the wall. A hard shaft pushed up against her folds, parting them slightly. Yang’s eyes widened, realising what was happening even before the faunus in the men’s toilets shoved his length inside her.

“Ah!” Yang cried, clenching her eyes shut.

The woman took full advantage of her mouth opening. “That’s it!” The hand in her hair tightened and forced her in, forced her to taste the woman’s pussy. “Hm, that’s better.” The woman slammed a fist on the adjoining wall and shouted, “Fuck her harder! The bitch only cleans when she’s getting fucked properly.”

Masculine laughter came from the other side, followed by what she thought was a thumb plugging into her asshole. Yang bucked and whined, yelping when the dick in her pussy began to hammer into her faster and faster. Unable to keep her mouth shut, Yang cried out, only to have the sound muffled as her lips and tongue dove straight into the cunt before her.

The first came and went and was replaced with another, this time a woman bending over and backing up onto her while her friend held Yang’s head up by her hair, keeping her looking forward. “Make sure to clean my sister up nice and good, little human slut~”

The wet sex pushed back onto her. Yang’s nose was in the woman’s asshole, but the woman herself didn’t care, laughing and grinding herself back onto Yang’s face while a man on the other side of the wall fucked her rough, switching between her pussy and her ass and making Yang wail into women’s pussies with every ragged thrust.

Beside her, the futa fucking Eleanor stepped back, holding her head up by the hair, like Yang’s, and aiming her dick toward Eleanor’s mouth. “It’s time.”

Eleanor opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue.

Yang watched in horror as rather than cum, a stream of golden piss splashed onto Eleanor’s tongue and into her mouth. It pooled between her lips and Eleanor swallowed, though some still splashed down onto the floor. Some even splashed over her face and dripped down her nose and over her chin. All the while, the faunus groaned, holding her shaft as she pissed into Eleanor’s mouth.

Once she was done, Eleanor’s head fell. “T-Thank y-you for using me, m-mistress…”

A toilet. Both sides. Yang looked down. There was a urinal bowl beneath her. Realisation set in like a tolling bell at the exact moment the man fucking her pussy pressed in and grunted, holding onto her.

“No!” she screamed into the woman’s ass. “No, don’t!”

Heat filled her.

Yang’s eyes bulged and her teeth gritted together as she felt him _piss_ directly into her sore cunt, splashing his hot urine around her insides and filling her so much that she felt it trickle out of her in a stream and splash into the urinal no doubt between her legs.

_T-They’re using me as a toilet._ The hysterical thought brought tears to her eyes. _I’m a human toilet._

No sooner had the first finished and drawn out of her did another man slide up and take his place, pushing this time into her ass. He wasn’t as interested in fucking her, or he was just desperate. He pushed in just far enough to get his head past the tight right of her sphincter, then let a stream of piss rush into her bowels.

The first warning she had that it might occur on both sides came when something wet and warm splashed over her nose. Sobbing, Yang closed her eyes as the woman she’d been `cleaning` decided it was time to use her `toilet`.

It dribbled over her lips and mouth. There was no avoiding the taste.

They came and went. Used her as they saw fit. Women with or without penises of their own forced her to lick them clean, while others would urinate directly on her or Eleanor, with Eleanor thanking them in a tired drone each and every time.

Yang didn’t. Even as the men behind used her pussy and ass – sometimes fucking her, sometimes just pissing in her – she refused to break. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the humiliation as best she could.

Her rescue came in the form of a male guard from the Heat House, who she heard through the wall behind her. “Get her out of there! Both of them. They’ve a performance to put on.”

“Now?” the man in her ass asked, voice strained. “I need the toilet.”

“Finish up, then.”

He nodded and thrust into Yang one final time, unleashing his own degradation deep inside her. By that point, there was little room left and his piss streamed out of her pussy, down into the urinal below. A few moments later, the locks holding her in place were lifted and Yang was dragged back through into the men’s side.

She collapsed onto the tiled floor, legs like jelly.

The men weren’t even acting like it was anything out of the ordinary. They walked past her, shrugged or used the sinks. Eleanor was brought out and hurried on, but the guard in front of Yang sighed. “Her face is covered in piss. How is it the girls make more of a mess than we do?”

“Harder to aim, prick,” a voice through the wall called.

Some of the guys laughed.

“I know how to clean her up.” Someone grabbed her hair again – a favourite of theirs – and used it like a leash, forcing Yang to crawl on hands and knees after him. She looked up, seeing a toilet approach.

Yang tried to fight it. Only to have him yank her hair harder. Someone behind placed a foot on her ass, giving her a little shove into the toilet cubicle. Her body was raised up and she looked down into the bowl.

The only mercy was that it was clean, clear water.

“Time for a shower, bitch!”

The water was cold. Yang just managed to hold her breath before the hand on the back of her head pushed down cruelly. Her nose, mouth and chin splashed into it, followed by plenty of her hair, which spread out to fill the bowl. She kept her eyes closed, shaking at both the humiliation _and_ the fact that she was grateful for it.

Disgusting as it was, it was preferable to having pee all over her face.

Less preferable was how long they were keeping her under. Yang’s lungs burned and she began to thrash, trying to pull out. The hand on her head might as well have been made of steel. She couldn’t move. Bubbles burst from her lips and filled the water and her vision dimmed.

And then she was up – gasping for air.

“Hm. Not clean enough.”

Yang’s eyes widened and this time there was no moment to prepare. She opened her mouth for a breath and caught water instead. Spluttering and choking, she thought she might drown immediately, but the man wouldn’t spare her what was to come. He had her out a second later, water dripping down her face and hair as she gagged and gasped for oxygen.

“One last go,” he teased, pushing her down – this time not far enough to actually be submerged, but enough so as to have her head and hair firmly in the bowl.

The reason why became clear when a pumping sound came from above, followed by a whoosh as the man pulled the chain. Yang gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, kneeling with her head in the toilet bowl as it was flushed, water swirling around and over her, giving her an impromptu, if cleaner than the last, shower.

When it was done, the faunus hauled her out by her hair and let her fall back. She wetly slapped onto the tiles, heaving at the boots of the faunus guard who had come to collect her.

“There,” the first said, “Spick and span. I’m good at cleaning up human trash.”

“So it seems. The rest of you will have to back off. Sienna wants her out of public use.”

There were some moans and groans, though a hopeful, almost deliriously so, look from Yang. One that had her eyes filled with so much hope it hurt.

“You mean she’s done? Bah. Hardly felt like we had her for any time.”

“I didn’t say she was done. I said she’s out of public use.” The guard nudged Yang’s face with his boot, smiling cruelly down on her. “This bitch interrupted a show and hurt some clients. As such, it’s only fair we give the good men and women a show again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Through a haze of exhaustion and cheering voices, Yang was dragged and then pushed down into what looked like a gladiatorial pit. With every muscle burning and her eyes barely able to perceive, she knew she would be no use in a fight, but that wasn’t what the faunus had in store for her. She was shoved toward a raised platform of wood, upon which Eleanor and Nebula were on all fours, panting, gasping and crying out as large shapes fucked them.

It was testament to how much she’d been through that it took her a full minute to realise what was wrong with that scene. Nebula was being mounted not by a hairy man as she’d first thought, but by a dog. An actual dog. Its forepaws were over her shoulders, its head laid flat on the back of her neck and hair as it rammed its red cock into her, all the faunus watching and laughing.

Beside her and in much the same situation, Eleanor buckled under the weight of a fat pig, oinking and grunting as it drove its animal dick deep inside her. It was so big and heavy that the faunus had placed a stood under her stomach so she wouldn’t be pushed down and thus escape it. Her arms had already given up and she lay over the stool, hair falling to cover her face as the pig had its way with her.

Yang stumbled up the stairs onto the platform as the guards shoved her cruelly.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what awaited her.

“Our next contestant!” the faunus on the stage yelled, like some twisted game show host. “Come to spin the wheel and choose your date for this evening.” The man gripped a large wheel set on the stage, upon which numerous cartoon-style animal faces were drawn. Dogs, pigs, cows, horses. There was even the face of a snarling Grimm.

Yang couldn’t find it in herself to be surprised.

Or to fight it.

When the man called her up, she didn’t so much walk toward the wheel as stagger and fall into it, catching it with both hands to try and stay upright, then crashing to her knees as it twisted and spun out of her hold. Yang lay on the floor on her side, watching through tired eyes as the wheel spun and spun, the people chanting as she lay there fighting for breath.

When it clacked and came to a slow stop, Yang couldn’t see what animal she’d `selected`. The image was blurred and indistinct thanks to her vision. It didn’t matter, she realised, as two faunus dragged her up by her arms and into a standing position, though with her feet limp on the floor. A small table was brought up and placed down, with Yang laid over it with her ass in the air and her looking toward one part of the audience. In the crowd, she could see Ruby with Sienna and her personal guards.

Ruby was crying. Crying for her.

Yang tried to smile.

Tried.

A braying noise came from somewhere off to the side and Yang heard the crowd burst into laughter. The reason why became apparent when a faunus came forward with a lead, bringing with it a donkey of all things. The squat body and strangely shaped head tossed from left to right. It was brought up to her and it snuffled at her face, flapping its lips over her nose and mouth.

“Look at that,” one of the guards said. “It’s making out with her. Love at first sight.”

“Typical human. They’ll spread their legs for anything.”

Yang wanted to argue but her legs _were_ spread, mostly because she couldn’t close them. Her muscles hurt too much, and her cunt was raw. Even the slightest motion hurt. The donkey was drawn up onto the platform, stumbling slightly on its hooves before it reached the top and righted itself. It brayed again, the distinctive `eeh-aww` sound making its lips flap. Whether it could sense what was to happen or was trained for this very purpose, its cock swung low beneath it, easily as long as her forearm.

“Wanna give it a kiss?” the `gameshow host` asked. “I think you should. Might hurt more if that thing goes in dry.” The donkey was brought in front of her, one leg by her head. It was trained well enough to not kick at her, though that might have been a mercy at this point. The musky scent of its fur assaulted her nostrils, before a far ranker smell struck at the same time its cock did, slapping against her cheek.

The crowd burst into laughter.

That laughter only got louder and louder when Yang opened her mouth and licked the head of it. The taste was nasty, and the texture was slimy and rough. People chanted `slut` and `animal whore` and she did her best to ignore them, licking and spitting over as much as she could. They were right. It would hurt like a bitch dry.

With how humiliated she already was, what was one more injustice?

Yang kept her eyes ahead when the donkey was brought around behind her. It wasted no time sniffing at her pussy, which must have stunk of every other person to cum, piss and poke around inside her. It reared up over her, planting its hooves down on the table on either side of her shoulders. Something hot and hard pushed up against her, far too big and sliding up between her ass crack to scrape over the small of her back.

The faunus stepped in to help the beast, taking its cock and dragging it down until it was aimed directly into her body, straining against their hands as the thing hooted and brayed impatiently above her.

Beside her, Nebula screamed as the dog came inside her, while Eleanor had fallen unconscious already, slumped broken over her stool as the pig held in place and grunted loudly, dumping its cum inside. The crowd’s roars reached a fever-pitch as they counted down from ten, signalling her doom. Sienna counted with them, slapping her hand on the table she was sat at with each beat.

Ruby watched, terrified. Yang tried again to smile for her and pretend everything was okay – a feat that was by now so very hopeless. On the count of zero, the faunus stepped back. Yang’s sex, already so used and abused, accepted the head of the donkey’s cock with ease but was not prepared for the length that slammed into her.

Her screams pierced through the arena.

Only to mingle with cheers.

 

* * *

 

 

 Yang’s eyes fluttered open. A white bed, white walls and a white ceiling. There was someone nearby, also dressed in white. She tried to move and whimpered when every muscle in her body protested, especially her lower body.

The woman beside her bed looked over. Sandra, the kindly doctor that took care of Ruby.

“Oh. You’re awake. You shouldn’t be, you need your rest.”

“W-Where?” Yang asked in a hoarse voice.

“The medical wing of course. You needed it after what you’d been through.”

“I – I can’t move…” Panic surged through her and her eyes watered. “I can’t move.”

“It’s the drugs, nothing more. Painkillers,” Sandra explained. “Right now, you need them. Your body is otherwise unharmed, and you’ll be free to move about in a day. Maybe two.” Her voice lowered. “It really depends on how long Sienna lets you. She wants you punished, Yang.”

“I… I…”

The words `I feel punished` died in her throat, replaced with a sob.

“I understand,” Sandra said, touching her arm. “I can give you something for pleasant sleep, and something to take your mind away if you wish. It’s addictive but… I’m not sure if that’s a bad thing from your point of view. Although…”

Sienna would see it as another way to control her. More ways to cause pain without destroying her body or harming her so-called marketability. “No,” Yang said. “Nothing. I… I can survive this. I can make it.” Her breath caught. “Ruby?”

“Safe. I cannot say she is happy, but… she is safe. I’m sure she will come see you tomorrow. I’ll give you some time together. As much as I can. I needn’t tell you that this is always the price for defying Sienna. Perhaps not this bad, but an exhibition day… this is not the first time one like this has happened. It’s as much an example to the other slaves as a way of punishment. Test her again and you may well have it worse.”

“How could this be worse?” Yang asked. “I was fucked by a donkey…”

“It could have been _Ruby_. And it could have been a horse.”

The words died on Yang’s lips, along with her defiance. Her pride. She lowered her eyes, submitting. If only she’d listened to Eleanor before, this might not have happened. If only… Tears burned at Yang’s eyes.

“Hush now,” Sandra said. “Lay back. Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Yang whispered, “for not being like them…”

Sandra smiled at her. “I don’t hate humans, Yang. Remember that. Get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

In the dark, Yang’s eyes fluttered open. Something was on top of her and inside her. Through the haze of exhaustion, she could feel someone using her. That it didn’t hurt was either a sign of the drugs in her system or just how used to being filled she’d become. Even so, her inability to move had her trembling slightly.

“Shh…” a familiar voice whispered above her. “Just – ah – a little more. Hm.”

Yang looked up, shocked. Above her, Sandra, the kind doctor who looked after Ruby so often, was thrusting in and out of her temporarily paralysed body. The woman’s face was covered with sweat and flushed with excitement, and like Sienna and so many others, her cock was pushing in and out of Yang’s body, the woman’s breasts pressed against her own.

“Why?” Yang whispered, betrayed.

“Shh…” Sandra whispered, kissing her lips. “No one has to know, Yang. And you owe me for looking after little Ruby. Don’t you? At least until she’s old enough to pay me back herself.” Sandra gritted her teeth and thrust harder, “Ah. Ah! Ahhhh!”

Something wet and warm trickled into her. The doctor collapsed atop her body, moaning happily as she shot ropes of cum into Yang’s abused and broken body. There was no guilt in the woman’s face, no sorrow, only the look of someone satisfied at the use of an object.

Because that was all she was to them.

Closing her eyes, Yang fell asleep, dreaming of happier times as Sandra, the last faunus she had dared to trust, rolled her over and pushed her cock into Yang’s ass.

 


End file.
